Cherry Falls
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: JEMMA and other pairings too! Based on movie 'Cherry Falls' but Degrassi style. Think teen highschool horror with the romance we love and some drama. Set during the time Emma and Jay have their 'secret'. There is a killer coming to Degrassi, and it's after them and anyone else who is a virgin. Wait, what? Exactly. Read more to find out. Is it just lust or more with Emma & Jay?
1. Aren't You Worried You'll Die A Virgin?

It was after midnight, so the sky was black, and just few stars out. Every parent, child, and good daughters would be tucked into bed in their homes right now. What would normally be an isolated park after hours, was actually the perfect place for teenagers to come party right about now.

Degrassi students called this park the 'Ravine'. A good place to party, 'hook up' if you were into that, or just drink beer.

As the party at the ravine was brewing quite wildly by teenagers, far off, more in the woods, were two other teenagers that were more into another than the party.

Deep into the woods, away from the loud music and screaming teenagers, a bright orange civic we knew too well parked in the quiet, somewhat creepy woods by a streaming river so the pair inside could watch it.

"It's funny." Emma said, a slow smile creeping on her soft face, her hazel eyes sparkling as she glanced at Jay on her left with amusement.

He smirked in amusement as well, not knowing what she was going to say but anything out of her mouth always somehow entertained him greatly.. even when they were 'enemies'. She infatuated him from the start.

"Mm, what's funny?" Jay's husky voice croaked out, his eyes falling from her eyes to her top when she sighed in and then out slowly which meant her perfect sized breasts rising, then falling.

What? He couldn't help it. This girls body was perfectly shaped by some God. She even wore a skirt, always did, just to tease him. She wore a white one to match her top and it was short and mini. As Emma talked, Jay leaned over her slowly and rested his hand on her knee to sooth it up slowly and stared down at her lips hungrily. Maybe she'd get the point and let him have his way with her already. He'd do **just anything** to have her.

" **You** trying to be romantic or something." Emma said tauntingly, but still smiling and tried to ignore her heart thumping harder the higher Jay's hand went up her skirt. "Parking in front of a lake in the woods, knowing I'd like that." She gasped, thinking he was going to slide his hand between her legs but it roamed up the top of her skirt and up her body to her covered breasts and he teased her as he flashed her his famous devilish smirk. "But we all know what you really want."

He raised his eyebrow, not fully agreeing with what she had just said. Maybe fooling around with her was one of the top 5 to do with Emma Nelson, but it wasn't the ONLY thing he wanted from her, but because he couldn't tell her that, he just kept quiet, letting her think that he was just that asshole she use to know. He couldn't let Emma Nelson find out that he was loves bitch, and his heart beated only for her; even did that corny stupid flutter thing when she was around.

Big tough Jay would beg on his knees if Emma asked him to; but she never would, because she didn't think he could fall for her ... also, he was still with Alex, just to keep the act up that Emma meant nothing to him so she wouldn't find out. The last thing Jay could do was let some _girl_ know she had power over him.

Emma bit her lip as Jay bowed his head again to look at those glorious perked up breasts of hers being held hostage in her tank top. Jay's hand roamed under Emma's shirt, and then gently massaged her breast.

"Jay.." she drifted, but eyes closed and leaned her head back on her seats head rest. He made her feel so good. She wished she could say no, but have you seen the looks of this guy? He was smoldering sexy, with a smirk to die for and a load of wit to go with it. .

How had she ended up like this? With her 'rival' of Degrassi? People who didn't understand would say it was because she was messed up from the shooting…but it's been months since then, and she was **still** with him. The reason she was with Jay was because Jay was good at helping her forget, he was good at distracting, and maybe yes he was good at seducing and flirting too, but he also made her smile and laugh and when she had first made him laugh, it was the most beautiful most handsome smile she'd ever seen.

Sometimes Emma wondered if this was more than just hooking up to Jay too, but since he stayed with Alex and kept Emma a secret, she felt maybe she was being silly. She also often felt stupid, falling for him. Manny had said it was that 'bad boy' thing she had, that it was her type, but it wasn't, Emma was in love with other things about Jay. Like how he was funny, and always had something clever or smart ass like to say. And though he looked untrustworthy with a bad reputation, he was actually loyal to his friends. You just had to be on Jay's good side, in order to see his better side.

So, Jay had stole her heart. But Emma would make sure he didn't take her other pride possession too, her virginity. But could that really be all he wanted? Had to be, if he hadn't dumped Alex. Had to only be about sex.

Right?

Emma's eyes snapped open again feeling his hand slide back down to between her thighs, his mouth on her neck and sucking harder. This is when she could finally feel in 'contol' for once.

As he starts to slide his hand up her skirt, she grabbed his hand and gently pulled it away. She places it back on her breast, sliding it under her shirt so he gets the hint and takes that kind gesture instead. Maybe that would distract him from going down there.

As Jay cheekily placed his hand back on Emma's thigh, he raised his head and kissed her passionately to shut her up when she went to protest again and he chuckled against her lips. She sighed into the kiss almost helplessly and then moaned when she felt one of his fingers brush the outside of her panties between her thighs and then rubbed his fingers again against her covered laced clit.

Breaking free like just under a spell, Emma once again stops him, this time catching his hand and squeezing it from going further and the two split from kissing with heavy breath and staring into anothers eyes.

"Come on," Jay begged, his eyes looking almost tortured and even a little annoyed.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "No, Jay." She said more sternly and tightened her legs together; she also felt the rush of arousal and tried to ignore it. Jay did things to her no other guys could, made her sometimes **want** to go further. But she had a reputation and point to make to him. As Mel Gibson would say "You can take my heart, but you'll never take my virginity!'' . . . .or something like that, about freedom, or whatever, but that was her version of it.

He leaned back in his seat but with a huff. When his hands left her, her shoulders dropped and she just wanted his hands on her again. She sadly watched him just look out his window, acting as if 'bored' now. They could hear nothing but the crickets now and river flowing outside in the darkness of the night and in the middle of the woods.

"I'm sorry…" she drifted, looking down and played with her hands in her lap. She knew he wouldn't care though, but she was.

He snuck a glance at her, still looking bitter but let the small hint of concern slip out as he frowned and saw how upset she looked. She wasn't ready and that was fine, I mean it would be GREAT if she wanted to, but he wouldn't pressure her.. but to keep up his charade and bad reputation, he had to act mad about it.

"Whatever." He muttered with a cool shrug.

She looked over when he was starting the car and tried to make a joke, "You came close though."

He tried not to grin, while the car started up and he placed his hands on the wheel. "Aren't you worried you're gonna die a virgin, hmm Greenpeace?"

His car started to drive out of the woods, passing a van and mustang, with two other pairs of couples in it fooling around probably.

Emma taunted him back while he drove with that endless grin as she responded back with her own cheshire smile, "Yea. I'm **extremely** worried about that. It's right up there next to global warming."

He laughed.

As the orange civic drove out of the woods, the van still parked in there had Amy and some stranger making out in it.

"More baby?" Amy asked while on her knees, bent down. You could tell what she was doing with how the guy was groaning and moaning and her head bobbed up and down.

"Please, please." The guy begged, "Let me have you."

"Nu uh." Smirked Amy, looking up at him.

Behind the van, parked that other mustang car but there was no couple in that car. A dark figure with dark hateful eyes sat in the driver seat, and watched the van. The mysterious figure held something harder in his/her hand….a big bloody hammer.

Amy went on talking in the van, "I accept Blue or green bracelets only." And that meant blow jobs or strip tease. No sex. Who knew Amy actually had a limit when it came to fooling around since she was known as Degrassi's school slut.

Suddenly there was a bang from the roof of the van and Amy gasped, standing up and the guy threw his arms out, not even bothering to pick up his pants or wondering what that bang was.

"What the hell, bitch!"

"I heard something!" she sneered at him, wiping her mouth and he paused to then scoff and zip up his pants.

"If this is your way getting out of a blow job, then congratulations." He snapped.

Her mouth fell, and she snapped back while opening the car door, "Whatever, jerk!"

"W-wait!" the guy suddenly saw the error of his ways and tried to grab her before she jumped out the van but off she went.

She looked around the dark, creepy abandoned woods…but it was better than being in that van with that loser. She pulled her coat tighter around her body and heard the van pulling up to her.

"Stacy! I'm sorry."

Amy's face went red with madness and embarrassment as she growled over her shoulder to the van following her slowly, "My names Amy, asshole!"

Little to either of their knowledge, the mustang followed slowly behind with it's lights off so they wouldn't notice.

Amy cut into the woods and off the dirt road so the guy in the van couldn't follow her. "Why do I mess around with these idiots?! I need a new man."

She began mumbling to herself as she walked more and more through the woods, trying to find the ravine with the party. She found some other dirt road, and began to walk down it. It had to lead her somewhere right?

She stopped for a second to catch her breath and wiped away her tears. Yes, Amy had feelings too. She wasn't just some 'slut' like everyone thought. Like any human, she made mistakes, looked for love in the wrong places and was misunderstood.

Amy gasped when she felt she heard someone approach her. There was footsteps, she swore she heard. She could also sense someone watching her as she spun around.

"Gary? Is that you?" she called out to the dark woods.

No answer.

A little frightened, she starts to walk again. Again she hears the footsteps following her. She stops again. Whoever is out there stops too. She looks around in every direction, her breath uneasy and the cold air making a fog like mist come out of her mouth every time she panted.

"Come out Gary! You're freaking me out!" even the river couldn't be heard anymore. Too quiet. Too scary. Now all she could hear was her heart pounding.

She heard the footsteps behind her again and quickly turns around. She sees the silhouette of someone standing a few feet away. As horror swept through Amy's body, she realizes it isn't Gary. All she can see is that whoever is there is carrying a small sledge hammer in one hand and a very long, jagged, steel nail in the other.

In full panic, Amy screamed when the killer started to run after her, coming too close too soon. "NOOO!" she began to run as fast as she could, falling over some tree roots and stones.

She runs for the edge of the woods but she isn't quite fast enough to elude her pursuer. "HELLP!" she screams, and it echoes but even if it went as far to the ravine, the teenagers had music blasting too loud to hear.

The killer catches Amy from behind and savagely smashes her head against a tree, cracking a branch. Amy falls to the ground, dazed.

Amy, half conscious, bleeding from the head, is dragged to a tree where the killer begins to nail her hands to it with their hammer. It almost looks like Jesus on the cross, and she screams in pain and humiliation as the killer rips her shirt to show her breasts.

Meanwhile, the Gary guy finally gets out of his van to look for the girl again.

"Come on!" he yells into the darkness, "This isn't funny anymore. Look, I'll drive you home. We'll forget this happened." He mumbled to himself as he walks toward the edge of the woods where he thinks he sees her figure.

"There won't be any bracelet rewards though." He muttered to himself jokingly. Before he smiled, he looked up for his face to turn and twist in horror.

There she was. Dead. Stripped and nailed to a tree like a crucifixion with the letter 'V' carved between her breasts and blood everywhere.

Gary starts toward her, not sure what to do and in complete shock and scared for his own life too when he hears someone whisper behind him.

"..behind you."

He quickly turns around but he's too late. A knife comes plunging down toward Gary's chest. The killer watches as the blood streams from the victims chest and mouth.

(((((((((((((*******))))))))))))))))))))))

A little later that night, the full moon shined down on the town, and Jay's orange civic pulls up into Emma's driveway and he looks over as she sits up in his car and realizes she's home already; and she doesn't want to go. They both want more time together, but both are too scared to say it.

"Thanks." She softly says, eyes down on her lap as he stared longingly at her but turns his head when she looks over.

He nods coolly, and waits for her to open the door and go. She gets the hint and hides her blush as she opened the door, but then her hand is caught when she goes to try and step out. She gasped and turned her head just as he leaned in and his mouth captured hers, kissing her deeply and she gasped into the kiss to kiss him harder.

Why did he have to do these things to her? Act like an asshole, and then like a lover. She pulled away, a little shocked and her eyes searching for something in his as he, so calmly, tucks her hair behind her ears. He then seems to snap out of it and leans back quickly. This shows Emma that he may not of caught himself doing it either.

"See yeah." Was all he said, staring out of his window again and being that 'asshole'.

She furrowed her eyebrows, so confused. Sometimes this 'asshole' thing really did seem to fishy. How could he kiss her like THAT, and then act like it didn't mean anything? Like she meant nothing.

She shook her head madly and got out, slamming the door behind her and went to her front door.

Screw Jay and his hot and cold actions!

 **Author note: Please leave reviews if you are reading this! It's been awhile since I wrote so I'd like to know there are still readers. If not, I won't continue. So review please! It'll take 20 seconds and the review comment box is right below! Thankyou!**


	2. Written On My Forehead

"What kind of a person wakes up in the morning and says to themselves, _'I Think I'll nail a sixteen year old girl to a tree today_ '?" asked Caitlin Ryan to Joey as Craig got ready for school.

Joey glanced over to Caitlin, reading his newspaper and shakes his head, "I can't believe it. Poor kids went to Degrassi." He angrily shook his head in disgust, "Raditch won't even close the school down for **one** day."

"I'll make a report about it on my show tonight." Caitlin promised him, and glanced up the stairs where Craig was getting ready, "You can always let him stay home."

Joey shrugged hopelessly, "If there really is some serial killer out there, I doubt he strike in broad daylight..but I'll set a curfew for him." Joey glanced at the clock and curses, "Damn, we're late. CRAIG, LETS GO! I have to pick Emma up too!"

Snake and Spike were taking Jack to Florida this week to see Snakes mom. He'd have to call them again as soon as he could. He didn't think a young girl like Emma should be staying alone in that big empty house with what had happened last night with that girl from their school. Snake didn't answer his phone this morning so Joey would try again later.

"She's already at school." Came Craigs reply, racing down the steps and pulling his jean jacket over his shoulders. He grabbed an apple from off the kitchen table and joked, "It's Emma, remember?"

((((((((*****))))))))

Emma could never be late, not to school, not to anything. She rode her bike, and she wore a black short mini skirt with sunflowers over it and it showed off her long tanned legs. She also wore a small white tank top. Her hair was curled, and long so swayed down her back. She rode her bike so gracefully and smiled when she passed a friend who greeted her good morning.

It would of been the beginning of a bright beautiful sunny day if she didn't have to notice the couple in the parking lot.

The two stood against his orange civic with their friends…but something today looked off. Alex was actually crying, out in the open. For being the hard ass bitch she was, she looked torn down and even a little sleep deprived. Jay hadn't even looked up from the ground and looked unreadable to Emma, but he always did. Alex seemed to be talking to him and their friends like something bad happened and the conversation looked intense.

Emma tried not to stare and the school bell rang as she rode up to the bike rack. She glanced across the schoolyard as she locked her bike to the rack as soon as she got ff.

As she starts toward the front door of the school, her best friends run up to her, Manny, JT, Toby and Liberty. They look like they all know what's up and they have exciting or somewhat big news for her to hear.

As much as Emma is interested when she asks them, "What?" She keeps glancing over at Jay. He looked, paler than usual. She wanted to go talk to him.

"Can you believe it?" Manny asks, walking up the stairs with her and the other three running around to keep up. "I mean, we **knew h** er."

"Gives a whole new meaning to the word 'nailed'." Jt joked and Liberty slapped him hard as they stopped. Emma, confused, stopped too and turned around with a look on her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked, giving them looks like they were crazy..

Manny, her best friend with the busty chest and curvy petite little body, crossed her arms. "OH my god, you don't know." She stared incredulously at Emma.

"You haven't heard about Amy and Gary?" Toby asked more gently, lifting his eyebrows.

Emma shook her head and smiled a little with a small snicker, "Do I **want** to know?" everyone knew anything to do with Amy was raunchy. "What? She hook up with someone in the school office again?" she shrugged at their shocked faces as she tried to come up with it.

Toby blinked, "They're dead."

" **Dead**." Jt informed, running his finger across his throat as if a knife, "Gone. Zip. Nada. Murdered!"

Emma's face went more and more white the more he went on until Liberty gutted his ribs with her elbow. "Shut UP, Jt!"

"Ouch, Lib. I was just telling her what happened."

"You're so insensitive."

Emma couldn't listen as they continued to bicker. She looked at Manny for some reassurance that this actually happened and Manny nodded sadly, a small look in her eye that said she couldn't believe it either.

Emma glanced over their heads to Jay back in the parking lot with his friends and Alex. He had just lit his cigarette while covering the end of it with his hand and inhaled the smoke deeply, for it to quickly slip out through his lips as he exhaled and finally caught her eye. He looked white as a ghost too, and he swallowed before he blinked and turned away.

Emma snapped out of it too, turning and walking quickly into school. She wanted to talk to someone about this, and how it was making her feel, and oddly it wasn't Manny or any of her friends she wanted to talk to, but Jay.

"What's with her?" Toby asked everyone as Emma fled away and Manny sighed as she glanced to what Emma was looking at. She knew about her and Jay, had for a while and insisted it was just Emma acting out with the bad boy because of the shooting but it's been a long time since and they were still hanging out at the ravine and sending another googly eyes all the time at school when apart.

Manny gazed at Jay suspiciously once more as he snuck another glance Emma's way to see her gone now.

(((**)))

Emma entered her homeroom, still upset. She bumped into a table on her way past some chairs, and the table had Spinner and Darcy sitting at it, flirting madly.

"Sorry." She mumbled when they glared up but saw it was only her and strangely watched her skedaddle to her seat.

"What's up with her?" Darcy asks somewhat curiously and worriedly.

Spinner was too distracted, "Enough about her, and more about me." He teased, pointing his thumbs back at himself before leaning in and kissing her.

"Alright, enough." Snapped Raditch coming in and having to see **that.**

Spinner groaned, tearing apart from Darcy and the others groaned too. They forgot Raditch was teaching while Snake was away.

He stood up front and everyone shut up to listen to him, "Due to the horrible news we had today, I'll just be playing a movie for this class." Most students cheered, and he sneered at them, "A **student** of ours just died, and that's what you get out of this?" he spat, "Who raised you?"

With that, he charged to the TV at the side of the class, wheeled it to the middle and madly pressed 'play'. The movie 'Ferris Beuler' began to play.

The lights were turned off, the students began to watch, Spinner and Darcy continued flirting, and Emma couldn't focus. Nobody seemed upset but Alex that Amy was dead, someone they all knew. And that meant there was a killer out there right? What happened, why did it happen? Were the cops close in catching who did it? Were the rest of us safe?

After half the day went by, it seemed Raditch gave up and was going to let the students go home at lunch. When the bell rang, Emma was headed for her locker with Manny. Manny was going on about how tonight she should come over since Snake was gone. As Emma stopped to open her locker, something down the hall caught her eye.

Jay leaned on the door frame of the exit door down the hall, that led out the school. He had his eye right on her quite wolfish-ly and he nodded out the door. He wanted her to follow him… he looked like he really needed to talk or something. She paused, to look away back to Manny before she saw Jay walk out.

What did he want to talk about?

Oh god. What if it was bad? What if he wanted to end things? Something deep down snapped and she couldn't, didn't want to, imagine her and Jay going back to their old hateful ways with another.

"I-I'll call you." Emma promised Manny with a light smile as she closed her locker.

"Alright," nods Manny, "Let me nap until 5 though." She said with a smirk but then gasped, "Actually, I'll come for 4. I don't want to walk to your house in the dark after everything that just happened."

Emma put a hand on Manny's shoulder as she walked past, "Maybe get your Dad to drive you." She said sincerely.

"Maybe YOU should come to MY house!" Manny called down the hall to Emma as the blonde left and squeezed through all the students in a rush to also get home.

Emma was more in a rush to get to Jay. She had a feeling they should really talk about some things tonight.

Meanwhile, Manny looked down at her shoes and muttered, "I don't want to be killed when I just bought these new high heels….." she smiled happily down at them.

She loved her prada shoes.

(((((((((****)))))))

Emma went to their 'meet up' place, behind the school. When she turned the corner and around the school building to the back of the parking lot, Jay was no where to be seen.

Damn him!

She felt like some love sick puppy. Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes to turn for Jay's big and lean figure to hover over her after he turned around from the same corner and surprised her. He leaned down, kissing her deeply as his arm slid around her small waist and pulled her body up against his.

She gasped into the kiss but kissed back and bit her lip when she pulled away, her eyes still closed and him still holding her.. Not all day did she feel good nor safe until now, with him. He too had his eyes shut, the two just sinking in the feeling of another again.

"Are you okay?" he opened his eyes and looked over her worriedly.

She opened hers and gave him a look, "Me?" she asked and said softly, "She was your friend remember? Are..are you okay?" she asked cautiously, glancing down when he caught her looking at him worried like to.

He knew why she looked like a scared kitten as she asked him about his feelings, he hated to show his emotions or be asked about it. Last time she brought up Sean, he snapped at her. Things were different now though. Emma had reached through that wall Jay had build up, he just acted like she didn't. She couldn't ever know of the feelings she made him feel. She'd probably run screaming anyways. He had to do what he thought he should to keep her by him.

Hey. He never insisted to anybody that he was the all knowing Love Doctor or anything okay?

"I'm fine." He promised quite softly and was still holding her. It began to make her tense up, wondering what was up.

"What did you want then?" she asked, slowly backing up and his hands fell off her.

He opened his mouth and then shut it. He didn't want anything, in fact, he wanted to drive her home to make sure she got home safe.

"Look," Jay started to explain and went serious, "Lately I've been thinking-"

"Emma! Jay!" they heard and turned around, their mouths falling as Sean Cameron walked over to them with a big smile on his face to show he was glad to be back in town. He hadn't changed a bit except more taller and built, hair grown out. Then, his head turned in confusion, wondering what his best friend and ex were doing together in the back of the school alone together.

Emma and Jay both looked at another with wide eyes. What was scarier? This, or the serial killer on the loose?

"W-what are you doing here?" Emma just bluntly asked when he stopped in front and adjusted the black bag over his shoulder.

He looked at her with a longing glance Jay knew too well and scowled at. He glanced between them jealously as Sean explained to her. "I'm back. Wasaga wasn't working out…" he pointed to his car, "I just parked back here to go enroll and saw you two." He looked at Emma with a bit more of a frown, "I thought you'd be happy to see me?"

"I'm sure she's ecstatic. " Jay almost snapped too sarcastically. And jealously. Sean took it differently though, thinking it was just Jay's way of taunting the old Semma relationship he loathed.

..how things have changed and how little Sean knew. It was all about the Jemma game now.

"You saying **your** not happy to see me?" Sean asked Jay as well with a small grin and raising his eyebrows with challenge. He was happy to see his best friend, so why was Jay being such a dick?

Jay glanced at Sean and back to Emma, seeing her giving him a doe look. She clearly didn't want Sean finding out about anything right now. Jay scoffed, putting his hand out and nodded, "I'm happy." He did miss his best friend, he just didn't want him nor his hands on Emma.

Emma's body tensed as she watched Sean slap his hand into Jay's and the two friends smile at another. Oh god how Sean was going to KILL them if he ever found out. She almost jumped when Sean looked back at her. He itched the back of his neck, wondering if he did something wrong.

"I'm sorry, if…if you're not cool with me coming back-"

"I am!" Emma said too eagerly, but she just didn't want Sean thinking of it and magically putting together the fact her and Jay were messing around if she said she _wasn't_ cool with it.

Jay took her eager out burst as still into Sean. He gritted his teeth and looked away with his blood boiling. Emma was the only girls who raised these feelings out of him and Jay was sick of it, but couldn't stop it.

"Sorry." Emma told Sean, giving him a small smile that he returned in a daze, "It's just…" she spoke while she glanced at Jay, "It's been a bad day."

Sean looked between them, "What happened?" Maybe whatever happened was why the two were oddly standing with another. Sean couldn't help but feel territorial around Emma with Jay, even though that was stupid right? The two hated another! But Emma was his dream girl.

..seems she wasn't only his. Jay griminced, glancing at Emma and hating to be the one to tell Sean about Amy. Emma crossed her arms and helped him out…Knowing they dated, Emma gave Sean her best 'I'm sorry' face and spoke, "Amy was found dead last night. Murdered."

Sean's eyes nearly bulged out and looked at Jay as if he'd claim it was just a horrible joke. His mouth fell when Jay nodded and looked down with a hard gaze.

"Holy..shit.." drifted Sean and his thick shaped eyebrows furrowed as he looked down.

After a moment of silence as if at her funeral, they finally looked up. Sean asked Emma, "You want a ride home? You shouldn't be walking home alone if there's someone out there who might strike again."

Emma and Jay glanced at another. Jay answered for her as he muttered when he looked away from her almost bitterly. "I'm out. Call me later." He told Sean but didn't sound so thrilled as he walked off. Emma watched him go back into the school, and slam the door shut behind him causing her to jump a bit.

Emma turned back to Sean and he said under his breath, "He seems to be taking it hard. Didn't know he was THAT close to Amy…she usually just.." he drifted off with a sad but honest look, "stood in the background until someone needed her."

"What about you?" Emma was careful not to snap too hard, "You dated her. Shouldn't you be taking it harder?"

"Shock I guess." Admitted Sean, stepping closer to her and she sucked in a breath. "I knew Degrassi was a little crazy but I never thought murder would be on it's menu." He looked around the hell hole, "Came back just in time huh?"

Emma nodded and couldn't help but agree. It was crazy. "Things have changed since you left."

He eyed her, closely. Those blue eyes sparkled as he responded, "They have."

Emma looked down, trying not to notice that look on his face as he stared at her. She had finally gotten over him and him being back now wasn't helping, with his new abs and biceps.. The fact Jay was with Alex made her upset too and it didn't help with Sean standing right here and giving her a chance to finally show Jay what she's been feeling every time she had to look at him with Alex.

But was she that cruel? With pay back? Yes.

Sean flirted heavily, "I also wouldn't say me and Amy _ **dated.**_.Amy was more a rebound to another girl I royally screwed up with."

Emma looked up shocked, and then shook her head trying not to smile. Sean Cameron, thinking he had 100 chances or something with her. The stupid jerk.

"How about that drive home?" he smiled with those dimples.

"Sure." She smiled back with a nod, but before she went, she glanced back in the direction Jay went with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

(((((((((*******))))))))

"Mr Orlander, you're going to get caught." Giggled Paige, being tugged into Matt's classroom as the teacher who was having an affair with a student smiled and pulled her onto his desk.

She giggled madly and kissed him, pulling apart and pierced her lips together. Matt stroked her hair back and whispered, "I'm sorry I ignored you earlier..in the hallway."

She looked down sadly, and he took the chance to glance her over. She was smoking hot, Miss Queen B…and a bit of a tease. They fooled around and all but not once had they had sex.

Don't fool yourself, Paige Michealchuck was no virgin. It was Matt Orlander who was. This was why he resorted to a highschool girl. Yes he was attractive, but not always, not until college. And then when his chances came in college, he was too awkward, and didn't know what to say or do. And now he was here, hoping this thing with Paige would go further soon.

"It's okay. It's been a hard day on everyone with what happened and all-"

"No," he whispered promisingly, "It wasn't that. I just.. I don't want anyone to find out about us…cause that'd mean there would be no us."

She glanced at the door, knowing the halls were empty and all the students gone. She smiled happily back at him. She'd been waiting for him to say stuff like this to her, to claim his love for her. She was quite smitten with him.

She ran her hands down his arms and then to his belt, "You think we're alone here?" she whispered seductively.

Matt tensed and almost groaned, feeling her hand slip down. "You wanna…." He drifted, his eyes widening a bit when she raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I want to do more than just… you know."

"You want to have sex?" he bluntly asked and stared in awe and happiness. He looked to the door as well that was just half way open. They were being a little too risky. "MY place." He said, pulling away and she stumbled a bit, not expecting that. He was eager though to finally lose it.

He looked flustered and nervous and she giggled a bit. "You want me to meet you at your place?" she asked and he nodded. She shrugged happily, "Ok. Let me go tell Haze I have other plans then." She walked out but leaned back in with a sexy look, "Keep your apartment door unlocked."

Matt swallowed hard, watching her go. OH my god, this was finally it. He would finally have sex, and maybe he wouldn't be such a wreck every time she just walked by. He swore Snake Simpson was even starting to get suspicious.

He then quickly turned to his desk, grabbed his bag, threw in his homework papers to grade and rushed out of there to his car in the school parking lot. Since students had curfew and everyone in town was scared, the roads weren't busy at all with cars nor people.

He got home fast, lit some candles, and made sure that damn door was unlocked. What he didn't know though, was while in his bedroom, the wrong person had come in. Matt stood in front of his bed, panting a little nervously and looking around. He had a vase of flowers by his night stand. Should he put some pedals on the bed? He shook his head ridiculously.

"You don't want her to know this is your first time, idiot." He muttered and turned, thinking he heard foot steps out his bedroom door. "Paige?" he called out.

He slowly went to the door, and creaked it open when he saw his front door was wide open. He slowly came out, looking around cautiously.

He saw nobody.

He went to the door, and shut it close.

"Weird." He whispered and turned to shout in pain when his kitchen kettle was thrown at his head. He landed on the ground in a daze, and with a blurry vision he looked up to see the killer hovered over him. "Please, no.." he begged.

His eyes widened when the killer took a knife out of it's jacket and lifted it up over his head.

Matt choked on his blood when the knife pierced down into his stomach, and did so again and again.

((((((((((((*********))))))))))

"Thanks." Emma said to Sean, who walked up to her porch with her.

He nodded, itching the back of his neck and asked, "So what are you doing tonight?"

Emma, knowing what he was up to, smiled and sadly admitted, "Manny's coming over. Girls night." _Plus, I'm just not that into you anymore. I wonder if Jay's with Alex..._

"You two are still the same." He joked.

Emma slowly stopped smiling, seeing the way he was looking at her. He couldn't snap out of it, he missed her, wished he didn't screw them up years ago.

"I missed you." He softly admitted.

"I missed you too." She nodded but looked sad.

"..but?" Sean asked. He could feel the tension. "Look." He looked up and sighed, "I think maybe you know why I'm back… and maybe that's making you uncomfortable. If it is? Tell me to back off."

Emma stared bluntly. Wow. He admitted it. This was a new Sean Cameron.

"I.." she was flattered, but like she said, she was over him. Sorta. It was Jay Hogart that owned her heart now and made her feel things Sean never did. But boy was it nice to have a guy actually claim his 'love' for you. Openly want you..

Jay never even told her what this 'thing' is between them. Emma only knew what she felt.

Sean watched Emma look torn apart with what to say. "you're not saying no…that has to be something."

Emma ran her hands through her hair, shutting her eyes for a moment to try to think. "I just need to think about what you just said, for a little while."

He nodded, his eyes twisting with pain though. "I get it." He said.

"I'm sorry." Emma said with a hurt look. She's known Sean since she was 12, and they'd grown up together, were friends. Last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

"Are you seeing someone?"

Emma blinked, "Wow…" she drifted, crossing her arms and standing on her porch with a look upon her face. "You really get straight to the point now."

"After what we've been through, I live like todays my last day." He joked but they both frowned when the tension in the air was felt when they were reminded of the shooting.

Emma couldn't help but ask, "Where's Ellie? What happened to you guys?"

He shrugged, averting his eyes off her now. "Just didn't work out."

"I thought you two were…close."

He looked back at her, his eyes piercing through her, "Not as close as us. "

"Sean." Emma cringed, wishing he'd stop pushing. Emma from two years ago would be dropping dead in happiness but she just wasn't that girl anymore. What she had with Sean was a school girl crush; is wasn't love or passionate.

That thought made her think of Jay now, how his finger tips on her skin felt like electricity or when they fought how he would just shut her up with a hungry kiss. Jay Hogart made Emma's knees weak. Now, She sadly thought about how Jay was probably with Alex, consoling her over what happened to her friend. She felt selfish now, feeling jealous over Alex. She may not be fond of Alex, but what she went through was horrible. If what happened to Amy happened to Manny, Emma would be torn apart.

Maybe Alex deserved Jay..

"Emma?" Sean snapped her out of her thoughts, noticing her eyes glaze over sadly.

She blinked and looked back up, "Sorry"

"It's okay." He shrugged, "I was just saying that me and Ellie may of lived together but we were never….together, if you know what I mean." His eyes squinted, hating to hint at the 'sex' part but hoped that Emma understood that it meant he was still..you know.

He hated to say it.

Emma opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. She use to lie awake wondering if they had done that, if that's why Sean use to be more happier with Ellie that her. She wondered if Ellie was giving 'that' to him.

She was shocked Sean still hadn't though too. I mean, REALLY, shocked. I mean, not even with Amy? He must of done everything but.

Sean laughed a little when Emma looked down with a small blush, "Oh." She said.

"Sorry," he awkwardly apologized but they both smiled at another, "Not that it matters but I just.. .I wanted you to know…it's.." he swallowed hard. "It's always been you."

Emma stared in sadness. Why couldn't this be **Jay** talking?

"Oh Sean.." she felt so moved, but it just wasn't that way between them anymore. But as she gazed at him, looking at her like she was perfect, she couldn't help but feel the burn for someone, anyone. . and Sean was attractive.

She was having a really bad day with a ton of confusing feelings. Fear, jealousy, sadness, envy, shock. Without the guy she really needed in front of her, she'd have to take what she could get.. especially when that other guy could even express his feelings to her.

Sean stepped closer, and she leaned against her door. He stepped again, closer. She put her hands on his chest and he bowed his head.

"Sean, wait.." she bit her lip and he stared at it.

"I'm dying to kiss you." He breathed.

Oh boy. That did it.

He leaned in and Emma shut her eyes almost scared like but her hands cupped his face when he kissed her hard. He shut his eyes tight and kissed her deeply, and she was pushed up against the door some more. His hands roamed from her waist, to sliding behind her back.

Emma moaned and he kissed more fiercely. He seemed TOO eager. Emma noticed quickly the way he kissed was different from Jay's. Jay was sometimes eager, but never forceful. Sean was going too fast. Jay knew the right pace. Sean was a good kisser, but Jay was master.

Oh this was so wrong.

From down the road, an orange civic had hid pretty well for being so bright and orange. It hid beneath a big oak tree. Emma's house was just a few houses up. The clouds were rolling in, the sky grey and it was funny how it reflected to how Jay was feeling right now. He watched with hurt and pain, and some rage as he saw Emma kissing Sean at her front door.

He knew he shouldn't of snuck here to see them, acting as if some boyfriend, but he had to. The jealousy in him stirred like a crazed animal and now it just got worse.

He wanted to kill Sean.

He should of known this would of happened.

He painfully watched Emma open her door and go inside, thankfully leaving Sean out. As he watched Sean walk back to his car, it took his all not to follow him and go start a fight. He looked sadly back at Emma's door wondering if she was still in love with Sean.

He looked away, as rain started to sprinkle down from the grey sky and then it thundered. He sat up slowly in his drivers seat, staring with an unreadable look at his steering wheel. The rain started to fall harder and Jay just sat there, face flushed and not moving.

His chest felt like it was going to burst or inflate, and his throat burned.

Jay had enough. He wasn't this guy. He didn't let people or some **girl** get inside his head. Screw Emma if she was going to pick Sean over him! Who needed her! Jay could have ANY girl he wanted, ANY!

…..but none were like her. None smiled or giggled the way she did at his jokes; nor did other girls even get to **hear** Jay joke around. That was for his and Emma's ears only.

His moment of fury died down when he sadly drove off slowly into the rain. In that moment, he knew he couldn't pretend he wasn't in love with Emma anymore, it was clear as day, written on his forehead. Sean had even sensed something today between them.

Question now was, did Emma love him back? Could he tell her?


	3. Hopeless And Broken

"Ohhh, teacher?" giggled Paige playfully, popping her head inside Matt's appartment. She blinked, and looked around when he didn't call back nor was seen anywhere.

She noticed his kettle on the ground, which seemed weird. She turned her head to see his bedroom door closed and went up to it. Her hair was a little wet from the outside rainstorm. She carried a bottle of wine for her night tonight with Matt, but when she opened the door slowly, she knew her good night was just about to turn into a nightmare.

Matt was there, lying on the bed, his hands tied to the bed posts. He was stabbed at least 20 times, blood everywhere, his eyes still open but clearly dead. The killer put the flowers from that vase on the side table all over the bed like some sick joke. Matt was also only in boxers and too had the letter V carved into him but for once it spelt something out.

'Virgin'.

Terror reached Paige's face and her eyes widened in horror before she let out a blood shriveling scream and her wine bottle dropped…crashing into bits.

((((****)))

The girls squealed as another sound of thunder struck. After screaming, Manny and Emma laughed from sitting on the ground and eating popcorn.

After the laughter, Manny sighed and said, "I can't believe you talked me over here without your parents home. We are a cliché of girls in a horror movie right now, home alone, no parents, killer on the loose."

They both, paranoid like, glanced up the stairs and house. Manny was right.

Emma replied back playfully, "I couldn't believe I talked Joey into not making me go over there."

"We do have to answer those constant nagging phone calls from him though." Manny said with an eyeroll, stuffing another handful of popcorn into her house.

"He's just checking up." Shrugged Emma.

"Has he got a hold of your parents yet?"

"Not yet. Seems the storm in Florida is way worse than it is here." As Emma spoke, the lights flickered and both girls looked at another as the lights went off. Their eyes widened, but then breathed in and out happily when it went back on.

"That's possible?" Asked Manny, glancing out the window to the dark rainstorm.

Emma let her pony tail go loose, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders and ran a hand through it. She wore comfy grey sweat pants and a black tank top.

"Do you think it was someone we knew?" Emma quietly asked.

Manny was looking around when Emma asked, and then turned her head to stare bluntly at Emma. "What?"

"Amy." Emma whispered, "..do..do you think whoever killed her, knew her, and went to Degrassi?"

Manny nervously replied while shaking her head, "Ofcourse not. Probably just some old creep."

Emma stared off sadly, "Maybe."

"Nobody is capable of murder at Degrassi." Manny tried to lighten the mood, "They might be capable of cat fights, but not that."

Emma looked down as she mumbled, "That's not true. There was Rick… _he_ snapped."

"Em," groaned Manny, leaning forward and putting her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Stop thinking about this. You had enough terror in your life time."

Hell was that right. From Jordon, to her own Dad going mental, to Rick..and now this.

Emma smiled sadly and glanced at Manny's hands on her shoulders and tried to shrug them off. "Your fingers are all buttery and gross."

"Hey!" laughed Manny, slapping her playfully and the two both shoved another until the lights flickered again and they yelped and gasped.

They then screamed when the doorbell rang. The lights went on and both their eyes widened in fear and looked at another. "You're not going to answer that right?"

Emma whispered back with a snap, "What if it's Joey?!" she got up, slowly inching toward the door but eyeing it wearily.

Manny groaned and ran up behind her, trying to grab her hand to hold her back. "Em, it's almost midnight. Who in their right mind would be at the door besides the killer?!"

"It's not the killer." Emma snapped back at Manny, stopping at the door but not opening yet.

Manny whispered to her, "That's exactly what a victim would say in a horror movie before the murderer jumps out!"

Emma threw her arms out, "What would the killer want with us?!"

"Hello!" Manny yelled at her, "Pretty young girls, home alone, nobody to protect us?!" she yelped when the person at the door banged on it next with their fist since they weren't answering.

Emma bit her lip, looking a little fearful now too. Manny sucked in a breath when the blondes hand slowly went to the lock, and unlocked the door, pulling it open fast.

Manny screamed, but then saw who it was and relaxed. "OH." Her shoulders dropped, "It's only you."

Jay leaned on the door frame, face a little flushed, eyes a little puffy but from drinking. His famous hat was off, hair a little messy and shaggy but in that very attractive way. Emma would of thought so too if not worried right now for him. His clothes were a little wet which showed he been walking through the rain. He also held a Jack Daniels bottle and it appeared he drove here drunk with how his car was parked crooked on the other side of Emma's street.

Emma scoffed as she looked at that, and then back to him. "Jay!" what was up with him lately?!

He was glaring at Manny still for her little comment and mocked, "It's **only** me." He rolled his eyes. Were they expecting Prince Charming? Sean ?

"Are you really this drunk right now on my doorstep?" Emma asked him a little madly, but tried to take a deep breath. Maybe this was about Amy. Maybe she was being too judgemental.

"Too bad it wasn't Sean, huh?" Jay practically slurred, waving his bottle around. "Would that of been better?" His icy look pierced through her.

"Sean?" Manny asked, confused.

Emma muttered as she glanced back at Manny, "Seans back in town." She looked back to Jay, trying to hide the guilt in her eyes. Why did she feel she should tell him about the little kiss earlier? It wasn't like they were dating, or that Jay wasn't kissing anyone else either.

As Emma crossed her arms and avoided his eyes, he continued to glare bitterly and hurtfully at her. She hated how he looked at her like he KNEW something between them happened; even if it didn't. It sucked, because if he hadn't of seen, he still knew her well enough to know if something was up, he knew her well like that and she hated to admit it.

"Ofcourse." Manny rolled her eyes, "Hurricane comes before the storm." As if on cue, thunder struck.

"Manny…some privacy?" Emma passed her a small 'get lost' look. Jay took another chug of his Jack Daniels and he took a step forward.

"Whatever." Manny sang and turned to walk away.

"You know, I think I _finally_ figured you out GP." Jay whispered tauntingly, leaning closer to Emma who turned her head when he stood an inch away from her face but glared so stone coldly at her.

She could barely look him in the eye for how pissed off he seemed at her right now. Guilt ran through her viens, but he had NO right to make her feel this way! IT wasn't hair.

He snickered in entertainment, cupping her chin to turn her head toward him to make her look at him. She went to fight it but ended up finally looking up at him and his eyes burned back into hers.

He whispered again cruelly, "I thought you liked guys like me cause you thought you could fix them." He swallowed hard, almost a little afraid to hear himself say the next words out loud too. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat.

He continued, shaking his head, "But it's not that. You don't want to fix me, you like that I'm broken.. cause **you're** broken too. You're as hopeless as I am."

Emma couldn't look at him, but glanced up quickly and her eyes burned with tears. How could he say this stuff to her? How could he call her hopeless? Couldn't he see she fell for him? The words from his kips cut like a knife.

He leaned closer, for a second it felt like he was going to kiss her. They both shut their eyes as he sneered the next part closely to her lips, "I feared my darkness would consume you, but turns out it's **yours** that is holding me down."

Emma opened her eyes, looking at Jay like she had no idea what he meant, but at the same time, they shared a look like she did. Maybe she was broken, or damaged, and maybe she did like that he was too but it was because they had an understanding. They were two fucked up people in this world, who were able to turn to another, and fall in love.

He backed up slowly, ready to leave. He yanked his arm out of her grip when she tried to grab him. "We're done!" the words slapped her across the face, but no more than the look in his eyes did. She saw it, weather he was trying to end this thing or not, he looked stung and hurt. Any emotion out of Jay was a miricle, and this is the one she got from him? She had hurt him. How? Why? She wanted to know! This had to mean he cared about her.

Emma choked silently on the tears she didn't know that started to fall, and she covered her mouth trying to hold in the cry. As Jay walked off, he threw his bottle onto her front yard and stormed to his civic.

"Jay!" Emma yelled with tears streaming down but didn't want him to drive drunk.

Thunder cracked again and Jay slammed his door shut. Emma worriedly looked around the street and jogged down her porch stairs but Jay was already speeding down her street with a shriek from his wheels.

Emma stood in the rain, face soaked by tears and the rain. She sniffed, and sucked in a shakey breath as she watched his car disappear.

Manny slowly came out the front door, hearing the whole thing from the kitchen and bit her lower lip as she watched her heartbroken friend standing hopelessly in the rain, looking after a guy who sounded pretty down right in love with her.

It seemed so clear to Manny now.

((((*****)))))

"I think he's in love." Manny whispered honestly to Darcy the next day at school.

"Love?" snickered Darcy, closing her locker and locked it up. "Jay Hogart?"

"Shh." Snapped Manny, looking around to make sure nobody heard, "This is top secret okay? If Emma knows I told you, she'd kill me."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Fine, say he was. Why is he still seeing Alex then? And who else knows what other girls..."

Manny disagreed. "Trust me, I was anti-Jay for a long time but the way he spoke to her lastnight..he was definitely hurt by something and it's eating him up. I think Emma got to him. If I'm right, he'll be ending things with Alex soon."

"You think Emma fell for him back?" Darcy asked, tilting her head.

Manny tilted hers too in thought, "She barely slept last night, and was a crying wreck this morning and is now late for school. What do you think?"

Both girls heard foot steps coming their way and turned to see Emma walking zombie like toward them, adjusting her purse on her shoulder, and very late for class; which wasn't like her at all.

"Oh yeah," whispered Darcy to Manny, "She's got it bad."

"SHH!"

(((((((((((*******)))))))))

At lunch, Emma just wanted to go home and maybe call in sick for the rest of the day. Sean was texting her, and she wasn't answering.

She hadn't called Jay or anything, but as she closed her locker and went to walk home she noticed him sitting on the front hood of his car. His hands were on his lap, playing with his liter but he didn't really seemed focused on it. He looked like shit too.

Her stomach fell and she sadly looked away, going down the steps a bit faster so he wouldn't notice her. Luckily, he looked up in time and his mouth parted a bit when he saw her and stood up quickly. He walked over quick and Emma looked up when she hit the bottom step and saw him block her path. She turned her head and snapped bitterly, "What?" she sneered.

He winced, "I.." he couldn't even look her in the eyes, "I can't remember what I said last night, but I do know I went to your house a-and..."

Not only did he wake up with a splitting headache, he had painful images of the tears in Emma's eyes from last night…he just couldn't remember what he said but when he was drunk, the dumbest shit he didn't really mean came out of his mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Hell, he wanted to **be** with her. He was ready to say that now, that is until...

"You don't remember calling me **hopeless?** " Emma asked, holding in her tears. He cringed. "Broken!?" she raised her voice, hurt. She squinted her eyes furiously and said as sternly as she could, "Don't worry Jay, it doesn't matter. We're over, remember that?"

No. Jay didn't. He looked a bit struck by that. Over? Them? He looked down with an emotionless look that concerned Emma for a second until he nodded and looked back up but didn't look at her.

"Alright _**Greenpeace**_." He bittered and clenched his jaw before looking at her, but **her** Jay wasn't there, it was the old rival she use to have. "On your merry way then… and this thing, with us? Never happened. Go back to your world and I'll go back to mine."

Both their stomachs were twisting and turning, hearts feeling like someone had dug nails into it.

Emma's eyes shimmered with tears and she went to storm past him after she gave a tight nod but he grabbed her arm before she left and she gasped, looking up into his black eyes. "I'm sure Sean will be **_thrilled."_** hatred swirled in Jay's eyes, jealously.

Emma yanked out of his grip and ran off, leaving him staring where she once was with a lost look in his eye and her crying all the way back home.

 _ **(All I want- Kodaline)**_

 _ **So you brought out the best of me,  
A part of me I've never seen.  
You took my soul and wiped it clean.  
Our love was made for movie screens.**_

 _ **But if you loved me**_  
 _ **Why'd you leave me?**_  
 _ **Take my body,**_  
 _ **Take my body.**_  
 _ **All I want is,**_  
 _ **And all I need is**_  
 _ **To find somebody.**_  
 _ **I'll find somebody.**_

(((((((((((((*********))))))))))))

Manny stood now wearing her cheerleading outfit with Chantel and Darcy beside her. It was the next day and she noticed Emma missing.

"I'm worried." Manny admitted to her friends, and noticed not a lot of students were here and a cop car was parked at the front of the school building.

Chantel looked up to her from texting on her phone while Darcy boredly played with her nails. "You should be," she nodded, "With another murder last night?"

"Another?" Manny turned her head to look at both of them, wondering what happened. She meant about Emma not being here!?

Darcy told her, "Mr Orlander," Her and Chantel glanced at another to share a little amused look, "He was found dead last night."

Manny looked at them like they were deranged, "And that's amusing to you guys **because?!"**

"Paige found him," Darcy told her, "Their little hot affair is out in the open now." She gasped and stood up, "Manny you can totally take head cheerleader now. She's going to be taking some time off school."

Manny was in shock, "Mr Orlander is **dead**?" she shook her head and madly yelled at Darcy, "That's the first thing you can think of during something like this!?"

Chantel and Darcy shrugged their shoulders, trying to give their best sympathy looks and it just looked to forceful. Manny scoffed in disgust and left.

((((((********)))))))

Paige was a wreck. She sat in her bed, tears down her cheeks, no make up on and clothes on that seemed to be a day old. Her hair was frizzy and not brushed. Her eyes looked numb as she opened her mouth to try and explain and shook her head because she couldn't.

Of all people to come here, other than Hazel and Jimmy, was Manny Santos..and there was a silent understanding and respect between that.

"He looked so…" Paige choked on her tears a bit, "Cold."

Mannys face cringed, not wishing this on her own enemy to see something like that. Which was ironic since she was sitting with her rival of Degrassi. She sat with Paige on her bed and looked down. "Paige I'm so sorry.."

Paige looked up and bitterly laughed through her tears, and hugged the pillow on her lap tighter, "The worst part was I knew he was gone, I knew he was dead. Bu-but-" she gasped in sharply, trying to catch her breath.

Manny bit her lip and Paige finally blurted out what she was trying to say.

"Even though he was dead, he still looked like he was in so much pain you know? Even after it was over, he looked like it still wasn't. Who would do that?! And it hurts, knowing I'll remember how he looked for the rest of my life…wondering if he'll ever find _peace_."

Manny swallowed hard.

Paige tried to sniff and wipe up her tears. She smiled sadly as she looked down and shook her head. "He was a nice guy. He didn't do anything wrong. Our relationship might have been ordinary but what love isn't?"

Manny nodded slowly, taking those words in.

((((((((((((((((********)))))))))))))

Now at Emma's house, Manny knocked for Snake to open the door and as soon as they connected eyes, she knew he knew what had been going on in town.

"You're back." Manny said a bit happily.

Spike came up behind and put a hand on Snakes back to smile sadly at Manny, "Hey honey, Emma's downstairs."

Manny nodded and came inside. As Snake shut the door behind her he spoke, "You shouldn't walk here alone alright?" he asked, "We can drive you."

Manny nodded politely and headed down to Emma. Spike turned to Snake and he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. "I can't believe it." Spike said.

"This doesn't happen in our town," Snake agreed, "Who would do this? And why aren't the cops saying anything to the press or anybody?"

Spike shrugged cluelessly. Snake turned and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going?" Spike chased him to the door.

"I'm going to find out what the hell is taking them so long to catch the killer." Snake confirmed and closed the door behind him roughly.

((**)))

Manny laid down next to Emma on the bed, the blondes body turned from her but Manny knew she was slightly crying by how her body slightly shook. This had to be about Jay, and it shocked Manny to know now how much Emma really cared about him.

Manny pitied Emma and hugged her best friend from behind, "It's okay Em."

Emma snuffled and just shook her head. It wasn't. The Emma from a year ago would laugh at the Emma today who felt like she couldn't live another day without seeing Jay. What the hell was this? Why did he have to say those things and make her fall for him?

Emma sat up and sucked in a deep shakey breath and gasped a bit as she crossed her arms and shook her head, "I feel like I can't _breath_." She snuffled, "I-I don't feel good."

Manny cringed and tucked Emma's hair behind her ear, "Sweetie….it's heart break, not a fever."

Emma bursted into tears but they shared a small smile, knowing it was true. Emma then groaned and couldn't believe it as she finally said it out loud, "I'm inlove with Jay _freakin'_ Hogart!" she had the saddest, funniest pout on her face and Manny had to laugh a little.

Manny rubbed her back in reply and the two giggled a little as Emma whipped her tears.

Emma caught her breath before she spoke again, "Whatever." She looked down sadly, "It's done, we're over. Whatever we had, it's over."

"Don't say that." Manny said.

Emma looked at her helplessly, "Why not?" her voice cracked, "He said it. I know it. What? Did we think it was going to be happily ever after or something with me and him?" she laughed, "We're not a couple, I was his... _play_ thing!"

"Emma he showed up here, middle of the night, drunk, in the rain. Something clearly had him in a rough state and he ended up on your front porch. That says something."

Emma gave her a look but paused and thought that over. Hm, maybe Manny was right. Emma now pictured those piercing eyes and look he gave her before he left that night, like she had broken his heart, but if she had done that then that meant she had the power to.. that he loved...

Emma now was more confused than ever.

Did Jay love her? In his own unhealthy way?


	4. Watch Out, Keep Watch

"As if that guy is back in town." Ashley said incredulously as Sean Cameron walked into the Dot.

Ellie looked up and stared as she watched him go to the counter, "Yea." She whispered, "Saw him the other day." she tried to look down, and hide her face in her red hair.

Ashley saw the love look on Ellie's face and nudged her, "Why don't you go say hi?"

"I did." Ellie mumbled, blushing and looking down again. "He looked at me like I was a ghost of his past and I was."

"He was only gone for 5 months." Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

Ellie shrugged and glanced back at him from a far, "Something is different about him."

Ashley tried not to drool as she snuck another glance back at him, "New washboard abs?"

Ellie glared jealously at her and scoffed, "No..not just that. Something else." They both tilted their heads, watching him order some food at the counter.

He seemed content on being alone. He seemed calm. Sean from the past was never calm, mostly always angry. Ellie sighed in loss hope and put her head down.

Ashley whispered with a smirk, "Did you two ever-"

Ellie went as red as her hair, knowing what Ashley was going to ask, "No, okay?!" she hissed "I already told you!"

Ashley put her hands up in defense, "Hey! I'm still a virgin too, calm down. I'm just shocked."

"Why? Cause you'd be so easy if he tried?"

"EL!" Ashley couldn't help but laugh more at the insult and how in love this girl still seemed with this guy because she still acted so jealous. "Just go talk to him again! He was probably blind sided by you the first time."

Ellie bit her lip but grumbled, "Fine." She got up and played with her hands before getting the courage to walk over. "Hey Sean."

Sean turned from waiting for his order from Spin. He saw Ellie, again. He saw her yesterday and kind of acted like an asshole.

"Hey El," he greeted and coughed lightly, "How've you been?"

"Well," she winced a little, "I got rid of the apartment, and I'm living with my mom again."

Sean winced this time, "I'm sorry I left that rent on you..."

"What's done is done." She shrugged, trying to bare it. "I'm just happy things have been working out lately. My moms better, me and Ash are hanging out a lot, and well, your back!"

Sean opened his mouth but shut it, not knowing how to reply to that. Him being back didn't mean he'd go back to her, if that's what she thought? At least, he didn't think it meant that. He was still trying to get Emma to call him back or something. What was her deal? They kissed, and she's been completely dodging him.

"Me and Ash were actually going to go catch a movie, wanna come?" Ellie put on her best sweet smile.

Sean paused, but then sighed. Why the hell not? "Sure." He slowly grinned back.

((((((((((((((**********)))))))))))

The next day at school, bright and early, Raditch was sitting in his office when two cops and Snake barged in.

"What the-what is this!?" Raditch asked, standing up when the two cops looked like they were on a mission. He did NOT want this in his school!

"We need to start asking your students some question." Detective Wesley told Raditch. He was a British man, in his late 30's, good looking, fox silver hair.

The younger guy was dark skin and went by the name Charles, "We'll start with the grade Amy Chester was in and work our way up."

"I don't need this kind of thing right now," hissed Raditch, "This school has gone through enough with the shooting."

Snake snapped madly at him, "So you'd rather no one find this killer? Just so you can keep the press out?"

Raditch and him shared a glare. It was no secret Snake openly shared his disagreements with Raditch's way of being a principle. He didn't deal with Rick, and look how that turned out. Now he was trying to avoid this.

"Mr Orlander was murdered last night, another member of this school and one of our **friends,** " Snake shook his head in disgust, "How could you not want to help out?"

Mrs Kwan walked in and looked around as Snake stormed out, "What's going on?"

Charles and Wesley introduced themselves and finally explained, "We're here to try to solve the case involving Amy and Gary Wright and now Matthew Orlander. We think they're connected and we think the killer might be in this very building."

Mrs Kwan covered her mouth and looked at Raditch with fright. He scowled but sighed and nodded, "You can talk to whom you need to speak to, but try to keep it low key." he muttered.

Charles turned to Mrs Kwan, since she seemed easier to talk to than Raditch but she seemed to be a wreck at the moment. "Is there a place in here we can go to interview the students and staff? And maybe a teacher they trust to stay with us so they can talk to us comfortably?"

Mrs Kwan nodded, eyes still wide. She looked to Raditch who scoffed and hit a button on his phone and than speaker.

His secretary picked up, "Yes sir?"

"Can you get Snake Simpson back in here." Raditch said with gritted teeth.

"Right away sir." She then hung up.

Kwan turned back to the officers and nodded, "The kids adore him. They confide in him. He's your guy."

Charles and Wesley looked at another suspicious.

She gasped and insisted, "Not YOUR guy, just your guy for t **his**. Snake would never do anything like this. He's one of the greats."

"Just, find them a room to set up in." growled Raditch.

((((((((********)))))))))

What a shock, the first guy they pulled in was Mr Jay Hogart himself. He sat there, leaned back in his chair a bit, glancing back at the officers with arms crossed. Him and cops never did go well together, and he was a bit _touchy_ today.

"How did you know Amy?" Charles asked.

Snake sat on the same side as Jay, but as if this guy needed protection, it wasn't going to be the step father of the girl who was breaking him to bits right now.

Jay replied dully, "School. We were….friends."

"Friends or more?" Charles asked again, eyeing Jay. He had 'juvenile' written all over him.

Jay squinted his eyes bitterly, "Did we fool around at some point? Sure. She blew me for a piece of a bracelet 6 months ago..that's it."

Charles blinked and looked to Wesley who coughed awkwardly. "So you two.." Wesley now spoke, "Never had sex?"

Jay didn't even reply, just rolled his eyes and sighed. "No."

((**))

"Do you know if she slept with **anybody?"** they were now asking Alex this question, who now sat where Jay had been sitting and she glared back at the officers.

"Why the hell are you asking about my friends sex life? Ask whose ever bullied her, or something! Fuck! Do you even know how to do your jobs?"

Snake tried to settle Alex down, glancing at the officers sort of secretly, "Alex, they have reason to ask this."

((**))

"What reason could that possible be?" Sean sneered, now being asked questions in the office.

"You dated the victim." Charles said.

"For one week when I was 15 years old." Sean said while rolling his eyes. "I barely knew her. I don't know what happened to her, but you're doing a poor job figuring it out if it's brought you here, pointing fingers at me."

"They aren't pointing at you Sean, you just have a relation to the victim." Explained Snake.

((*))

"I didn't know Amy very well," Emma said nervously while sitting beside her step Dad. She didn't know why she was called in here to talk.

"We know." Charles said, glancing at Snake.. "But we heard you may have been near the ravine the same night she was killed."

Emma shut her eyes slowly and then glanced over to Snake. She had told him and Spike last night. Snake must of told. He didn't want it to come back to bite them in the ass. Honesty was key.

"We just want to know if you saw something. Anything. What you were doing there?"

Emma went beat red, looking down. She didn't even tell her parents why she was there, only that she was. She definitely didn't want to say who she was with.

"I was just with a friend. Listening to music in the car. We drove by a van, and a mustang."

"Van and mustang." Charles snapped his fingers to Wesley who wrote it down. They nodded at another, and then at Snake.

Snake put a hand on Emma's shoulder, "So it's done? No more questions?"

"Afraid not." Wesley admitted, "So far, she's the biggest lead we have. She was in the same setting as the murder when it happened." He gazed at Emma longingly.

Emma's mouth fell open and looked to Snake who looked outraged, "You said if we helped, you wouldn't treat her like some suspect! Look at her! You think she's some killer?"

"No," Charles corrected, "We're just saying she's our only lead right now."

"And what the hell does that mean?" snapped Snake.

Emma stood up, scared, worried and sick. "I-I gotta go"

"Emma!" Snake called but she went to the door and opened it. She turned before she fled out.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought I was helping." She didn't know what she was doing anymore. And now she was some 'lead' to these murders?

What was happening to her life?

(((((**)))))

"Fuck em." Sean said when he found Emma sitting on the stairs of Degrassi alone during classes. She looked striken with fear and worry. That could only mean one thing, she was called out for the questioning too.

"They think I did it or something." Emma numbly said, looking out into the parking lot.

Sean had to laugh, "Little you? I didn't know you were so tough or demented."

Emma could only glare back and he softened. "You know what I mean." He told her.

She sadly nodded and looked down. He pierced his lips, and knew it was a bad time to ask about 'them' so kept quiet.

((((((((*****)))))))

"You aren't planning to tell these kids that 'virgin' was carved into the victims' bodies, are you?" Raditch asked in his office now with the Detectives and Snake.

"Oh you afraid they're going to go home and tell their parents like **they should?** " snapped Snake.

"Look," Charles said, wanting to stop the feud between the two, "We just want to have an assembly with the parents or something to tell them to just watch out, and keep watch."

"We won't tell them about **that."** Promised Wesley.

Meanwhile, in Mrs Kwans class she had asked Miss Suave to come in for her class, and since Suave had her own class they had just pushed their grade 10's and 11's together which meant Emma and Jay were in the same class right now.

Manny sat next to Emma, and noticed how tense she was. Jay was looking like nothing phased him, but she knew better. He had also snuck a few glances over in just the past 20 minutes.

"Anyone else like to talk about what's been happening?" Suave asked, "This is a crucial time for everyone. The losses we've experienced this week has been horrible."

Rachel, another cheerleader who sat next to her cheerleader members, Chantel and Darcy, raised her hand.

"Yes Jane?" Kwan asked sympathetically since the girl was silently crying. A lot of students were since finding out the loss of Mr Orlander.

"Once, Mr Orlander failed me a few tests ago.. a-and.." she choked on her tears, "I told him to fuck off and die." She covered her face in shame.

As she cried, two students from behind tried not to laugh. "Hey!" snapped Kwan at them, "That's enough."

Even Chantel and Darcy tried to cover up their smiles. It was just, kinda funny !

In the back, where Jay sat, even he had rolled his eyes. This school was so fucked up. He felt someone sit down next to him and greet, "Hey man."

Jay turned to Sean who was late, and he clenched his jaw, looking back to the front of the class. He had zero interest in talking to him right now.

"I'd like to say something nice about Mr O." Ellie said, raising her hand.

Emma glanced over and shared a look with Manny.

"Go on, Ellie." Sauve said.

"Other than his," she coughed awkwardly, "affair with a student, he was pretty close to our age. He was cool, and a nice guy."

"Lets refrain from talking about…that." Kwan asked.

"Just saying.." muttered Ellie.

Ashley asked quiet boldly, "Why can't we talk about it? Why can't we talk about a _nything_ that has to do with the victims?" she looked around the class and spoke louder, "Have we even had a suspect?!"

Emma tensed up a bit, she knew she was innocent but the way those detectives looked at her this morning made her feel dirty.

"Ya!" cheered another student, "Why aren't we being told anything!?"

"We're not kids, you know! We can handle it." Craig spoke up.

"We just think it's not right to go into the detail with you guys just yet." Insists Kwan.

Sean actually spoke up and taunted right back, "Oh but you can question us about it? Point your fingers? But you won't tell us what to look out for? Only put blame on some of us?" even Jay raised his eyebrows, completely agreeing with Seans out burst.

"I wasn't questioned." Spinner bluntly said, and looked over his shoulder to eye Sean wearily before looking at Kwan, "Should I be cautious of Sean?"

"Shut up." Growled Sean, rolling his eyes.

The class was now in an uproar. "Settle down!" Kwan tried to yell.

Darcy raised her hand and asked, "Can we at least know if evidence was found?"

"Ou, tell us if there was body parts missing." Some gothic kid said.

Jane gasped in disgust and turned to the goth, "You're messed up!"

He rolled his black eye shadowed eyes, "You're the one who told Mr Orlander to drop dead."

"Stop it!" Kwan yelled over the laughter of students, and crying again from Jane.

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her stuff and left. She didn't notice Jay watch her go and he sat there looking flustered before he cursed under his breath and got up.

Manny turned her head from beside her friends to see Jay charge out.

Meanwhile, Both Kwan and Suave turned to another. "This is a disaster."

Alex was next to speak up, "I think it's fucked up that the officers want to know who Amy's had sex with? That's kind of fucked up, isn't it?"

"Maybe the killer is killing sluts." Joked JT. This time, even Liberty glared at him and got up, leaving the class too. The classroom almost seemed ready to have a riot over this chaos.

"I'm safe." Chantel whispered to Darcy who laughed and nodded. This was them saying they weren't 'sluts'. How little they knew that they were the oppisite of safe, and the killer was hunting virgins.

Spinner was next to laugh and joked to Manny who sat near him, "Careful Manny, did you hear that?"

Manny glared with all her might and if looks could kill, Spinner would be the next victim. "If I'm such a slut Spin, **why** do you always try to hook up with me?"

He frowned madly before he snapped, "Cause you're easy." He said with a shrug. Next to him, Craig even slapped his head to make him shut up.

The whole class was howling now, some even clapping, or more walking out with disgust.

"ENOUGH!" Suave shouted, and that was different coming from her, she was usually so calm and collected. When they finally shushed the students, Kwan announced, "There will be a meeting for your parents tonight to come to. Nobody under the age of 18 is to come. We'll be sending letters home with you today."

(((((((((********)))))))))))))

Emma stood in front of her locker, looking at the mirror inside it that showed her reflection of her sad eyes and tired circles. She barely slept last night and she was sure she wouldn't tonight either.

Not with this all on her mind.

"Why'd you leave?" she heard his voice and her shoulders fell before she mustered the strength to grab her bag and shut her locker.

She turned towards him and shrugged her left shoulder, "Why would I stay?" she didn't get a reply from Jay, he just stared back at her with a look she couldn't read.

He looked…distant. His eyes blank. Kind of worried her. He wore his usual black backwards hat, his hair peaking out of it and a black shirt with jeans. He cleared his throat and Emma just rolled her eyes and went to leave. He panicked and grabbed her arm.

"What Jay? What do you _want?!_ " Emma was exhausted, hurt, and just wanted him to stop playing games. He's finally done it! Driven her into madness. Congradulations!

"Em, need a ride?" came a voice, cutting Jay off from speaking and Emma gasped when her head turned to see Sean down the hall, watching the scene closely.

Emma looked back at Jay, opening her mouth but not knowing what to say. Jay looked down at her too and just slowly let her hand go and glared where Sean stood before he stormed off the other way.

Emma bit her lip and watched him go before turning to Sean who was coming over and stopped. He crossed his arms and nodded the way Jay went. "What the hell was that?"

Emma's eyes burned with tears as she admitted helplessly, "We had a _thing."_

Sean seemed to be letting the words sink in. "A **thing**?" he asked, his nose starting to flare. Good ol' hurricane Sean looked about ready to explode.

Emma cried and tried to explain, "It happened out of nowhere, it's over but-"

"Did you fuck him?"

Emma's mouth fell and her tears stopped. "W-what?" she shook her head, not believing Sean was asking her this.

"Fuck him," Sean repeated and said it in other terms so she'd get it and stop acting stupid, "Sleep with him, suck his-"

Emma slapped him, ** _hard._** He shut up, and he winced. He then blinked and looked back at her before realizing just how out of place he was.

"Emma, I'm sorry."

"You don't know me." Emma growled at him and stormed off but he grabbed her. She gasped a bit in pain and struggled to free her arm, "Sean, let me go!"

"Emma, I love you okay?!" he said, "A guy like Jay could never have those feelings for you or anyone! Only himself!"

She felt some fear rise in her, and saved by the school bell, students started to come out of their classrooms and Emma stumbled back when he finally let go. She eyed him suspiciously before Manny came over, eyeing the scene and watching Sean glare once more at Emma before shaking his head and walking off.

"Em, you okay?" Manny asked her.

"No," Emma whispered honestly, looking down at her hurt wrist, "I'm not." She fearfully watched Sean leave before looking back where Jay went and walked in his direction quickly.

"EMMA?" Manny tried to call after her but she didn't turn.

 **Authors note: Stopping here since nobody but you AllieB is reviewing! Such a shame. I use to love writing and it's not the same anymore. It's too much effort to write like this and put my time in without any reviews for the past year. I'm quitting! AllieB, I'll send you my last chapter, I can't promise I'll keep going though! But I'll try since I know you've reviewed a lot of my stories before!**


	5. I Need You Out Of My Head!

**AN: Since I got a few more reviews, here's one more chapter. I don't understand why I keep going though knowing I have to beg for the reviews.**

Emma found Jay going down the back halls of Degrassi to get to the exit door that led to the back parking lot.

"Jay!" she called and he stopped, turning with a slight shocked look and looked around with a slight scoff but softened when he waited for her to catch up. What did she want now?

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders with exhaustion. He was just as tired as her. How was he suppose to win the girl and have her run into his arms when she now hated him? He always said the wrong things. He didn't know how to make this work.. but didn't know how to stop loving her. Maybe it wasn't possible.

You heard that right. Jay Hogart was in love.

"I don't want to…" she looked for the best word, ".. _fight_ anymore."

He nearly sneered down at her, "A fight would mean I was mad. I'm not mad at you, I'm not happy with you, I'm not _anything_ with you!" he said bitterly, flashes of her and Sean kissing in his head. "I need to **nothing** you, Emma! I need you out of my head!"

She jumped, not expecting that. He was panting heavily now, angrily, but the hurt was shining through his deep blue eyes. She bit her lip and insisted inside her head that this meant he **had** to of cared.

With courage she had no idea she had, she stood on her tippy toes and shut her eyes as she kissed him and he shut his quickly too, not realizing what was happening but then groaned. Feeling her lips on his again was like heaven. He grabbed her body into his desperately with his one arm and moved his other hand to the back of her head to kiss her deeper.

God he missed her like hell.

She massaged her tongue against his when his entered her mouth as they kissed, and then his lips devoured hers and she was pushed up on the locker behind her. His hard body pressed against hers, making her moan in shock but slight delight. He panted against the kiss, inhaling her vanilla scent and kissed her once more as his hands slid up her waist and body.

Emma's heart pounded, and she playfully bit softly on his lower lip. He growled and opened his eyes as his hands gripped her waist tight and firmly and she gasped to look up at him when he lifted her hips up to his, and on reflex her legs wrapped halfway around his waist and her hands rested on his shoulders.

He looked up at her possessively and also lovingly, "No more fucking around with me." He demanded. their eyes locked on anothers.

She looked down at him confused, "I don't know what you mean-"

He raised a cheeky eyebrow, "I know you kissed Sean."

She glared down madly at him, "And I know you kissed Alex. Multiple times!"

He noted, "I ended things with her yesterday."

Emma shut her mouth. Wait

What?!

"She was actually pretty cool with it, she wants to focus on what happened to Amy." he snickered a little sadly, shaking his head.

She softened, and searched his eyes, hoping this was true. She decided to explain as well, "The thing with Sean was a misunderstanding," she cringed and admitted, "He's been really..wierd lately. But..he's not the one I want, Jay."

He smirked, and she rolled her eyes smiling. What a jerk. She knew the next words he'd say already.

"Tell me who you want, Nelson." Jay teased, shifting her weight up more again as he was still holding her up against the lockers in his arms.

As the tease she was, she tormentingly leaned down to kiss him and pulled away as he went to kiss back and smirked herself as she grinded a little against his bulge at the front of his pants and he hissed.

"Emma."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't do that," he said breathlessly, leaning his forehead on hers, "Unless you're entirely ready for the actions afterwards."

"What if I am?" she challenged back, running her hands through his hair and he shut his eyes, his mouth parting a bit in pleasure when she arched against him again.

"You're the death of me, Emma Nelson." he opened his eyes, and they smiled at another widely.

((((((((*******)))))))))

"Now tell me more about this weirdness with Sean." Jay said, sitting in his orange civic now and Emma in the passanger seat, her back against the door and her legs drapped across his lap.

He soothed his hands up and down her leg as she shrugged and watched his fingers dance above her knee, "I don't know.. isn't it weird though that he just..shows up when all this is happening?"

"You mean like, us?" Jay asked cluelessly.

Emma rolled her eyes while smiling, "The murders, stupid."

Jay clenched his jaw as he looked down in thought and back at her, "He's got a temper but to actually kill someone? Come on, Emma."

Emma smiled, loving to hear him say her name. She then went serious. "The cops said it's possibly someone in Degrassi."

"Sean didn't even know Mr Orlander though."

Emma chewed on her bottom lip and looked away, "True." She said, feeling bad now though she was thinking such a thing of Sean.

"Aren't they having some parent meeting inside now?" Jay asked as both he and her gazed out the windshield. All the students had left, and they were just here, enjoying anothers company.

Emma noticed some parents and teachers talking to another outside the school building, getting ready to start going in soon.

"Come on," she whispered, sitting up and opened the door but he grabbed her hand.

"Oh no." he shook his head, knowing her too well and she tried not to giggle. "Where do you think you're going, Nancy Drew?" he raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that basically read trouble.

Emma shrugged with a smug look, "Inside. Are you coming?"

"That's a no no, Nelson. We're not allowed." Jay reminded, glancing at the front doors that Mr Armstrong blocked. Nobody under 18 said Mrs Kwan.

Emma teased once more as she got out but bent down to speak to him again through the window, "Going too soft on me Hogart. Following the rules? Where's the old classic Jay I like?" with that, she giggled and walked away from his shocked looking face.

"Little-" Jay paused and scoffed, ripping his seat belt off and chased after her. Damn girl drove him nuts.

((*))

It seemed a window to the girls washroom on the side of the school building was open, and Jay lept in first to then help Emma jump in. He caught her waist when she jumped down from the window cell and into the pink girls washroom.

"You guys get a couch?" Jay said jealously as Emma just grabbed his hand and ripped him out of there and towards the gym where the meeting was.

The detectives were standing on the stage in the gym, and tons of parents were sitting down in the bleachers for the meeting. Emma knew they couldn't go in, so they snuck up the second level and watched from the gym supply closet with the door creaked open.

It was dark in there, but the stage was clear to see. Emma stood at the creaked open door and Jay stood behind her, holding his weight on the door frame and behind her as they watched them begin.

Meanwhile, on the stage, Raditch hissed to the Detectives and Snake before they began. "Remember… no 'virgin' talk or we're going to have a fuckfest on our hands."

"Better than a pile of dead teenagers." Snake spat back. With that, Raditch stormed off.

Charles blinked and looked to Snake, "Wow. He's something."

Snake glared the way Raditch went. Fine, he didn't want the Detectives to say anything for everyones safety? No problem. He'll do the pleasure in that.

"Evening everyone." Wesley said into the microphone, and the parents sat up, ready to listen, conversations dying down. "Tonight, I think you all know why I called this Town meeting. In the last three days, two of our Degrassi students, young kids, and a staff member, Mr Orlander, have been killed."

There was some snuffles in the crowd. A buzz of whispers spread and then stopped as Wesley spoke again.

"We ask you watch over your kids closely, but not just that, watch even your neighbors, and report any strange things you may notice. Set a curfew, for yourselves and your kids. 8pm would be a good reasonable time." He nodded and then thanked everyone.

"That's it?" Snake asked Charles in a disbelief tone from behind the stage. Charles gave him a look like he understood, but Snake wasn't having it and charged to the stage.

From where Jay and Emma were peaking on the 'show', Emma tensed when she saw Snake grab the microphone.

"Mr Simpson!" Wesley tried to stop him. In fear, Raditch stepped on stage but didn't go try to stop him.

Snake walked to the end of the stage with the microphone, "Just so you all know, the police **have** found a connection."

A roar of voices echoed the halls of the gym, the parents wondering what it was and how come didn't they know, nor were told.

"Well what is it?!" shouted Mrs Kerwins father.

"We have the right to know!" Mrs Santos, beside her husband, spoke.

Snake swallowed, but looked around at all the concerned parents. They had a right to know, "All three of the victims appeared to have been...um... **virgins**."

There is a ripple of confusion that runs through the auditorium, until they broke out into more yelling and unbelievable madness.

"Holy shit." Whispered Jay in Emma's ear before he chuckled huskily and she almost shivered from close in front of him. Emma watched the riot forming in the gym with the parents and teachers and her eyes widened.

"You're saying the killer is killing virgins?!" yelled Mr Brookes.

Snake nodded and then Wesley grabbed the microphone from him, "Yes, we have found the letter or word carved on the victims' bodies…we don't know why, or who is doing this."

Mr Van Zandt stood up from his chair looking outraged, "Are you close to an arrest?"

Wesley replied shamefully, "I can't say we are."

"What are we supposed to do?" Mr Santos stood up next, Van Zandt nodding and agreeing with him.

Mrs Nash was crying now and shouted from her spot, "What are we supposed to tell our kids? To go out and get laid if they wanna feel safe?" she said in disgust. All the parents were yelling and agreeing with her.

Welsey handed Snake back the microphone, not sure what to say. Snake walked over to Raditch, and gave it to him. Raditch tried not to glare at him openly in front of everyone, but he was now in the spot light, everyone looking at him, seeing how unorganized he was and there was no control over this. It was a mad house.

A MAD HOUSE!

"I- I think that's' up to each and every one of you." Raditch spoke into the mic and moved to the centre of the stage.

Emma dug her elbow back into Jay's stomach when he began laughing in the closet with her. This was NOT funny. Least for her. Sure a guy like Jay didn't have to worry…he wasn't a virgin, like people like HER were. This was terrifying.

"Am I suppose to lock my daughter up?" Mr Santos asked.

Joey Jeremiah snickered. Manny's father didn't know her reputation? "I wouldn't worry about it Al."

Mr Santos turned, and both their wives widened their eyes at how livid Mr Santos looked, "What the hell is that suppose to mean Jeramiah?"

Joey blinked and then coughed, "Nothing, Just a joke. Sorry."

"Hell of a time to be joking about this!" Snapped Mr Santos, trying to walk over there and another pair of fathers held him back but he shot his fist out, and knocked a man in the teeth.

A fight broke out between fathers 'protecting' their daughters who weren't even there. Teachers and staff went wild, trying to break it up. The cops called for back up.

Jay grabbed Emma's hand, and they raced out of the closet, out of the school, and back to his car.

It was dark out now and they panted when they stopped on her passenger side. Before they went into the car, Emma turned to Jay while catching her breath, "Do we tell everyone?" she asked

Jay shook his head and asked while looking around frantically. That, in there, was insane! Havoc! "What's there to tell?"

"Jay!" Emma yelled at him, giving him an idiotic look. She was in love with a moron, I tell you! "The killer is after virgins. He or she is still out there!"

"I insist the killer is a he, probably all mad he still hasn't lost it. What do we care?" he asked her, shrugging and dug into his jean pocket for his smokes. Emma watched him with an eyeroll as he put a cig to his lips and lit it.

Finally she raised an eyebrow and simply pointed at herself. His mouth parted, then fell slowly. Oh right. How could **he** forget?

"Oh." FUCK. "Oh, shit," he inhaled deeply on his cigerette now with stress.

How do you keep a virgin safe from a virgin killer?

Jay raised an eyebrow and slowly looked up, about to open his mouth with a small devilish smirk as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs slowly.

"Don't even suggest it, Jay." Emma pointed warningly but smiled and rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand to make him get in the car to drive her home.

Sure, alright, she may be ready to finally lose it, and knew she wanted Jay to be that guy, but she wouldn't do it now just because of some psycho serial killer that probably had intentions of forcing people to do it. She'd do it when good and ready, on her time.

((((((((******)))))))))

Emma went home, and she called Manny immediately to spread the word. She then called Liberty, who would kind of, relate more to her than Manny since the two still hadn't had that 'moment' in their lives.

Liberty: I can't believe this murderer is going after Virgins!?

Emma: I can't believe Amy was one.

Emma walked around her room on her house phone, and her cell phone vibrated. She smiled, seeing Jay doing his usual check up on her another hour after he'd just left.

She then felt her phone go off again, and noticed a big forward message from Spinner to everyone.

Liberty: I just got a text from Spinner?

Emma: I think everyone did…..Uh oh.

Liberty: What is it?

Emma stared down at the invitation Spinner sent everyone. It was basically an 'orgy' party at the Ravine. Raditch was right, this was only going to make teens have an excuse to go party and have sex. This wasn't the way anybody should lose it. You shouldn't be SCARED into losing your virginity.

Hey.

Maybe…maybe this is what the killer WANTED?!

Liberty: Emma? You there?

Emma: y-yea. Sorry.

Liberty: I can't believe it, it's actually like some sex party or something. Whose going to go to this?!

(((((((((((*****))))))))

Emma now was on the phone with Manny who was giggling.

Manny: Everybody is going to this party tomorrow.

Emma: Are you?

Manny: No point, but maybe I'll help a good guy out. Don't want Toby being next.

Emma kind of giggles: You'd sleep with Toby?

Manny: No. Gross! I was just joking. Hey…what ever happened to that horror movie cliché rule?

Emma: What rule?

Manny: Virgins never die.

Emma: Guess rules change. Hello? Manny?

Suddenly, the line went dead. Emma looked at her phone, and tried to press on again. Nothing. Phone line was dead.

Creepy.

Her Dad and mom were still at the meeting, they'd be home soon though but still.. this was too scary. Emma looked around and then jumped when her doorbell rang. Maybe it was them.

Meanwhile, at Liberty's house, she too was on the phone.

"Jt, I don't want to speak to you yet, I'm still upset."

"Come on Lib!"

"No!" she hung up.

(((**))

Emma slowly went to the door, her eyes shimmering with small fear as she tried to look through the hole of her door, "Hello?"

((**))

Suddenly, Liberty's phone went dead too when she went to call her brothers phone. She was alone tonight, her parents gone as well but Danny at his friends house. She had to go pick him up so he didn't walk alone.

She looked the phone and tried to press it on and cursed, "Hello?" she tried one more time and gave up.

Her door started to knock too.

"Come on, Danny." She huffed, going down her stairs. He wasn't suppose to walk home! Their father strictly told them no walking in the dark, or alone until this crazy killer was found.

The knocking got louder and heavier.

"I'm coming!" she bickered at her brother, but when she opened the door, it wasn't him. Liberty gasped as a sharp object ripped through her stomach.

She fell down to her knees slowly, her eyes widening. The killer sliced it's knife more up her stomach and the blood leaked through her shirt and began to pour out her mouth.

"W-why?" she cried to the face of the killer, tears now pouring from her eyes too.

The killer placed a hand on top of her head as she gasped once more in pain and confusion before the killer grabbed her hair tight, and then sliced her throat.

With her blood that poured, the killer wrote 'V' on the porch.

((((((((((******)))))))))))

Emma sighed and opened the door with a small smile, "Sorry, can't be too sure." She teased her parents.

"We're happy you checked first and waited for us to say something back." Spike told her, "You never know if it could be that creep."

Snake followed her in and shook his jacket off, "Tonight was crazy."

Emma cringed at his black eye, "Cat fight?" she joked and he snickered.

"Yea, with all the Degrassi girls' fathers."


	6. Crazy About You

Emma was almost asleep when a text woke her up in the middle of the night. Jay. She smiled tiredly and laid up on one elbow, checking the text.

After reading what he said, she went to her window, and opened it for him to crawl inside.

"You know it's a school night." She joked, going back to her bed and sitting on it.

He wore his extra large black windbreaker, but pealed it off as he walked over to the bed beside her and sat down with her.

"So?" he teased, bending his head down and kissed her bare shoulder as she only wore a white tank top, and blue pajama pants with sheep all over them.

Oh, how embarrassing.

"Came to seduce me out of my pajama's?" Emma teased, inching away to just crawl back into her bed to get comfy again.

He yawned exhaustingly but snickered. He wished. He crawled next to her and pulled her into his arms.

As he held her from behind, Emma bit her lip and smiled. It felt perfect, just here, like this, with him. She shut her eyes, and went to fall asleep.

"You're not going to that party this weekend.." Jay swallowed, "Are you?" his deep, husky voice rumbled against her ear.

She opened her eyes and asked in amusement, "Spins party? Gross, no."

"Good."

Emma smiled wider and turned to face him. "Good?"

He smirked with a nod and slight shrug. He continued staring at her in a trance, her blonde hair thrown around her pillow and shoulders.

"What made you even think I would go?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged again, oddly, "I don't know. Everyones going out of fear, I guess." He bit the end of the tongue, "It's not like we..made anything..official, between us."

Now Emma sat up, and he coughed lightly, avoiding her eyes as he as well sat up against the bed and then found her moving her knee to the other side of him, sitting on his lap. He gently rested his hands on her hips.

"If you asked..." she drifted mysteriously, a playful smile spreading across her face.

Jay squinted his eyes, hating to play games about something like this. He was very touchy when it came to her. He then raised an eyebrow, "You'd say yes?"

This time, Emma shrugged to tease him.

Now he gave her a look like she was fucking with the wrong person. She yelped when he threw her off and back onto her side of the bed, laying on her back.

He got up, leaving her speachless, but before he got up, he leaned over her and she sucked in a shakey breath, ready to be kissed by the way his eyes smoldered down on her.

"I'll ask when good and ready." he said with a wink and stood up.

Her mouth fell. He did NOT just play her, did he?!

She sat up, catching him smirking as he walked back to the window but turned before he slipped out. "Sweet dreams, baby."

And he was gone. Emma landed back in her bed, catching her breath from her pounding heart and giggled softly.

Jesus. He was like freakin' Prince Charming to her, only Bat man style or something.

She bit her lip, looking back where he went, and as she did her hand roamed down her tank top and stomach. She felt the need for him still lingering and bit her lip harder.

Maybe she was ready.

(((*************)))

The next day was Mr Orlanders funeral. Emma went with Manny, and they both actually stood by Paige's side too during the ceremony. Oddly, it was a bright summer day.

Emma wore a black sleeve dress that clung to her every curve, but in the most fitting respectable way.

And Of course, Paige kept her distance from the Orlander family, in respect of his family who knew of the 'student scandal' now.

"I can't believe he's really gone." Paige whispered.

Emma couldn't believe he was actually a **virgin!** Emma and Manny looked at another, then passed Paige a sympathised look as the priest shouted his last words to the crowd.

"Let him rest in peace."

"Come on," whispered Hazel, coming over and grabbed Paige's arm gently when everyone began to pay respects to Matthews grave, lining up, or leaving.

The funeral was crowded, students, teachers, and everyone there. As the crowd broke apart, Emma even noticed Jay there standing in the parking lot where all the cars were, leaning on it and wearing all black, but not coming over.

"I'll see you later." Emma told Manny who looked worried about where Emma was going, until she saw her nod to the parking lot where others were taking off and where Jay stood against his orange civic.

Manny nodded, and Emma went over, walking through the stones of the graveyard path .

"Why didn't you come over?" Emma asked Jay, stopping in front of him as he leaned on his hood.

"Came late. Just got off work." he confirmed. Plus, funerals weren't his thing. When his parents died, in a car accident, lets just say he hated cemetery's now.

She nodded, and stepped closer, and Jay lifted his hands to rest them on her upper arms and rubbed them gently, comfortingly. He brought her in closer and she rested her head on his chest.

"Maybe I shouldn't of told everyone just who the killer was targeting." Emma whispered.

He leaned his chin down on her head, caressing her blonde hair. "You did the right thing, baby."

Her heart skipped and she nodded against his chest.

Tomorrow at school, was going to be havoc.

(((((((***))))))))

Emma and Manny went back to Manny's place after. Jay had dropped them off and they sat on Manny's bed

"He seems like a whole new person." snickered Manny, impressed with Jay's new behavior now because of Emma.

Emma blushed and just shrugged, pulling one of Manny's pillow s into her arms to hug it. "Does not."

Manny gave her a knowing look. "Don't be modest. You have Jay Hogart in the palm of your hand."

"Do I?" Emma really asked, blushing harder and shaking her head. "No, I couldn't.."

Manny just giggled and the door opened. "Girls?" came in Mrs Santos with the phone by her ear, "Libertys mom wants to know if you've seen her. She's worried."

Manny rolled her eyes to Emma, "Mom, Libertys parents are **always** worried." she laid back in her bed with Emma, "She's probably at Jts."

Manny's mother frowned, but nodding, going back to her phone call as she shut the door.

"I bet you they're doing it." Manny whispered to Emma who had to laugh a bit.

"Lib and Jt?" Emma giggled harder and wrinkled her nose at the thought

"EW!"

((((**)))

When Emma got home that night, she noticed Snake out again. "He's on some night watch." Spike told her, on the couch and watching the movie.

Emma took her coat off and walked over, sitting beside her mom to watch the movie. "Night watch?"

"Some things the parents are doing to help the police with...you know.."

Emma paused, and turned her head to her mom. "Do.." she bit her lip, "Mom do you know what the killer is looking for?"

All the teenagers haven't told their families that they knew, for they wanted to keep this 'party' at the ravine a secret.

Spike turned her head, trying to hide the fact she knew, and so did the other parents. And Emma resented the fact her own mother, her best friend, wasn't telling her. She felt lied to. She had the right to know!

"I don't know sweetie." Spike replied, eyes glued to the tv.

Emma frowned deeply, and then snapped out of it when her phone got a text. She looked at it, smiled, and rolled her eyes.

(((((((((((********)))))))

"Do you really think I want to be here?" Emma taunted Jay, walking through the ravine and over to his bonfire, surrounded by his friends. Or party buddies. Or whatever you called them.

Jay was loaded, and he grinned devilishly as she stopped by his side and he pulled her hips down to his lap to pull her onto him. She sat her butt on his left knee, and one of his friends looked over when Jay kissed her hello. She pretended to pout, to only retrive another suck up kiss from Jay who hoped she wasn't mad at him really.

"I told you I would of picked you up." Jay said.

"Drunk driving, is not one your charms." she taunted and he couldn't help but snicker. He knew. He had some 'bad flaws' he needed to fix up, and he would, in time. The fact was, he loved that Emma took him as he was. He was slowly bettering himself for her.

"Whose this?" asked his friend from beside, Kody. Kody was brown haired, with a bit of facial hair, and wearing a leather jacket. He had a tattoo on his neck, and he had some eye shadow on that made him look like Jack Sparrow kinda. He also was a bit of a scum bag.

Jay narrowed his eyes but then rolled them when Emma put her hand out when Kody did, waiting for her name. "Emma."

He then kissed her hand, making Emma force down her laugh, "Nice to meet you, Emma. I'm Kody Lambert."

Jay grabbed Kodys wrist now tightly, glaring openly at him now and Kody let go of Emma's hand quick. Even Emma turned her head to see the dark look in Jay's eyes. "Get lost, _**Lambert**_." even Kody winced but nodded quickly, and looked happy when Jay let go.

When the boy scattered away, Emma got up and turned to Jay. "You didn't have to be so violent."

Jay sighed, but nodded, leaning over down to his feet to grab another beer in his 6 pack.

He just, didn't like another guy touching her. Can you blame him? He now had her, and never wanted to lose her.

He looked up, and noticed a look in her eye. Suddenly, he sobered up as she shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. "Why'd I even come here? Why'd you come here!" she snapped and then turned, storming off. She hated this place!

"EMMA!" he called, not knowing where that just came from but then understood and scoffed. "God I'm such an asshole!"

Remembering he was around his friends at the bonfire, he turned, and saw Towerz nodding his head. Jay madly huffed and got up, storming after her and kicking the beer down out of his way.

So, he had a LOT of flaws to work on. If only she'd understand..

(((**))

Emma swallowed the tears down and squished through a crowd to get back to the path that led her home.

She bumped into someone, and felt wetness go down her arm and gasped, knowing she spilt someones drink. "I'm sorry."

That person looked up, a drink all over her chest and Emma's mouth dropped. "Darcy."

Darcy's eyes widened, and she shoved the guy next to her off of her before Emma put two and two together.

She was here to 'hook up.'

"Darcy, what are you doing here?" Emma was worried about her, Darcy was too innocent for this place. Even Emma was! She was only safe because she was with Jay.

"I just..." she stuttered, "I.." she then scoffed and snapped, "None of your buisness, ookay?!" with that, she ran off, leaving the guy next to her high and dry and glaring at Emma now for 'cock blocking' him.

Emma didn't care. Darcy was probably only doing it out of fear. She would of regretted it.

"Emma." she heard and softened, turning around to Jay who had slowed his pace down from running after her when he found her.

She looked up, eyes big and wide, sad. He sighed unhappily too and muttered as he gazed down at her lovingly. "I'm sorry."

She nodded though, understanding, like he hoped and wished she would. He grinned slowly, and leaned down, kissing her tenderly. She kissed back, and moaned as his arms grabbed her into his body. He was so hard, lean, a-and god she wanted him.

"Walk me home?" she asked, pulling away and looking up at him hopefully. It was also a way to get him not to drive drunk

He nodded, in a trance, and followed her home, holding her hand.

(((((******)))))))

"You can stay." Emma whispered, once they crawled inside her window. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and he looked around her room til his eyes widened and looked at her.

Really?

"You're not being a tease?" he warned.

She giggled and crawled into her covers. He smirked and shook his head as he came over and slid his shirt off, crawling in too. "What?" he asked innocently when he laid beside her, his upper half showing off. "I always sleep like this."

Emma smiled but rolled her eyes and nodded before sitting up from her spot and slowly sliding off her tank top. Jay's eyes budged out and watched the higher it got, the more her toned body and chest with only a black lace bra on showed off.

She now settled back into her pillows, her busty chest pushed together by the bra and was sending Jay small heart attack as she leaned back and her tight tanned stomach clenched as she leaned back more and her eyes clouded as she gave Jay a seductive look ack.

He couldn't take it. Instantly, he leaned over, sending kisses up that stomach of hers, and his hands gripping the small curves of her hips. Emma moaned, and tossed her head back into the pillows, closing her eyes. His hands then gripped the sides of her shorts, trying to tear them down. She moaned and lifted her lips, letting him. He panted now, sensing the 'approval', and shot up to lift his head and look at her.

She lifted her head back up, bitting her lip, and nodded. He looked like a shocked kid on Christmas who got the very thing he wanted but didn't think he was going to get. Then, he looked like a wolf ready to mark his mate and fuck her senseless.

She yelped and giggled a bit when he tore those shorts right down. She then moaned and tossed her head back again when he crawled a little more further down, and pushed her left thigh apart from her right. Still wearing panties, he tortured her by just kissing the cloth part, right on the top of her core.

Emma whimpered. He smirked against her lace, and leaned down to kiss the inside of her left thigh.

"Jay" she begged.

"Fuck you're perfect." He whispered against her stomach again as he crawled back up, before he now ripped down her bra hungerily and her beautiful globes hung out so supple and firm like. He growled as he kissed her breast and Emma hugged his head gently and gripped her fingers into his hair as his hands roamed down her curves and he began to nip at her nipple. She cried out and she shut her eyes tight to try to be quiet.

Holy FUCK this felt so good though.

They had to be quiet though. Her parents were just upstairs.

He looked up, looking rather smug and smirking devilishly. Emma was breathless and starry eyed. "W-why are you stopping?" she asked as he moved back beside her, just laying with her, his arm moving around her stomach and pulled her more into his arms in a cuddling way.

"Cause Nelson," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver, "If we do this now, not only will your parents hear, but a few of your neighbors too." he looked so sure of it, and Emma's legs turned to jello and breathing went unsteady.

"And I know what you're like with PDA." he teased, "So tonight.. we'll just sleep."

"But you always wanted to-"

He grinned, cutting her off, "Now I get to be the one to say no." he taunted. He looked up and mocked her girl-ish like. "No, Emma. I'm **not** ready."

She slapped his chest but laughed wildly.

((*))

Morning came. Jay now laid over Emma, the sheet is covering them both. Their laying on their sides and she put one leg over Jay. Jay's hand rested on her firm round lace panty covered ass and it felt amazing. They held each other as if they were afraid to let go.

They leaned forehead to forehead, laying on the pillows and eyes closed. Jay's hand slides from Emma's ass to inside Emma's panties, and she gasped sharply and moaned as quietly as she could as he rubbed her clit and she woke up more.

They couldn't have sex, but who said they couldn't fool around?

"Jay," she whimpered.

If her parent's heard and came down here, seeing their daughter in her bed with Jay Hogart, they'd kill her. No pun intended. They'd kill her more when seeing what she was letting him do to her but it felt so damn good.

His fingers rubbed up and down between her smooth wet folds and Emma shut her eyes tighter, moaning louder. Her hand rested on the side of his neck and his eyes opened as she began to grind a little back into his hand and whimper more.

"Faster?" he asked her, his husky voice making her tremble.

She moved a little closer and her eyes stayed shut, shaking a little from the orgasm building and then shook her head no. He was at perfect pace, perfect everything. He was so talented. She didn't want to know how many other girls he's done this to to perfect it.

Jay hungrily watched her, and finally leaned over, kissing her hard and surprising her but then she kissed back quickly, and his hands pace quickened and she started to gasp in the kiss and cry out.

It was the hottest noise Jay's ever heard.

They broke apart the kiss with a small whimper from Emma, missing his lips on hers but then gasped when his mouth moved down her perfect naked toned body, to where his finger had just slipped inside her. Emma yelped and flew her head back on the bed, clenching the sheets, and shrieked once more with a moan when she felt something wet and strong slide down between her folds.

Oh god, oh he was-

"JAY!" she couldn't help but cry out, clenching her fingers in his hair as her thighs tightened around his shoulders and he continued going down on her.

Oh my GOD! This was a whole new world to Emma! Why didn't Manny tell her how GOOD this was?!

Emma stared up at the ceiling. She trembled when he licked the right spot and gasped and gripped his hair between her fingers and then scratched her nails against his broad shoulders. He never stopped. He kept swinging her over the edge of orgasm.

Emma panted, coming hard, and had to beg him to stop when she was done. She knew he was doing it purposely, almost bringing her to another climax. Emma now knew just how good sex could be, and that was just a small show. He sure showed her.

He smiled now, laying over her. He ran his fingers smoothly and slowly up and down her jawline, watching as she tried to catch her breath and kept closing her eyes as she laughed tiredly and he grinned some more.

He laid over her, all clothed but a t-shirt, and she so exposed and beautiful in her lace panties and bra. She was so tiny compared to his build form. He stared back at her now once her pretty hazel eyes were open, staring longingly up at him too.

"You know what?" he asked.

She moaned a little sleepily, "What?"

His hand moved to the top of her head to caress her blonde hair. "I don't think you know how crazy I really am about you." he said in all seriousness. His eyes firmly set on hers now as she searched his for any sign of that being a joke. He stayed still.

She bit her lip.

"Do I have to say?" he asked, never have said it to anybody, but would, if it meant her believing him.

She looked wide awake now, and so doe eyed. She went serious now too and nodded. She needed to hear him **say it.**

"I love you." he choked out, his face almost twisting painfully as he looked down at her, waiting for some sign of disgust or rejection. Instead, he received a longing, tasteful kiss.

Emma kissed him as passionately as her lips could, but it always worked better when he kissed back, which then he did. They panted, kissing heavily, and she tore away breathless.

"I love you too, Jay."

 **REVIEWS! I need some to keep me going on with this story! Doesn't seem like much people are reading this one?**


	7. I Won The Girl

"Alright girls," Manny said, going back and forth on the side walk in front of Degrassi schools steps. On the steps, sat a bunch of girls that went from cheerleaders to band geeks, all here for one thing. "I'll try to push back the times you've all called **me** the slut," she taunted, "Because now _you're here,_ asking me how to lose your virginities."

Some girls cringed, or blushed.

Manny snickered and held a ruler as she tapped it against her hand. "Rule one, protection."

A girl raised her hand in the crowd, Ashley. Who thought she'd ever be the one to ask Manny for some pointers.

"Yes, Ashley?" Manny asked as if a teacher but hid her smirk.

Ashley shifted uncomfortably, but for fear of her life, she bit her lip and just asked, "What's more pleasing to the man, condoms or no-"

"Always make him wear a rubber, Ash." Manny said with a wrinkled nose, "You know what happens when we don't."

Ashley glared, some girls giggled, and Manny moved on to the next question.

Chantel raised her hand, "So tonight, what if all the guys are taken? What if there is still one virgin left?"

"God speed." Manny said with a giggle.

((**))

Emma shook her head in disgust, not believing what was taking place outside Degrassi right now and what her own best friends were part of; but fear did that I guess. It wasn't their faults. Emma just wished none of them regretted it after, but we knew they would.

She turned, and then yelped as she slammed into another body she hadn't seen standing there.

"Emma." Sean stared, "Sorry."

Emma took a step back quick and he noticed, itching the back of his head. "It's okay." she insisted, but felt Goosebumps crawl down her spine.

She felt like she couldn't trust anyone.

She wanted to go find Jay.

"Are we.. okay?" Sean asked

Emma forced a smile, "We're okay Sean." she promised with a sincere smile but walked off quick, leaving Sean confused but trying to believe it.

He heard giggles, and turned to see a few girls pass, eyeing him. Jesus it's been like the hunger games sex style around here lately.

"Hey Sean." he heard, and jumped, turning around to Ellie. She had her eyes on him like prey.

((((*******))))

"They're acting like WILD animals!" Snake told Raditch, closing the door to his office, "They know!"

"I told you!" Raditch yelled, pointing his finger at Snake, "I told you something like this would happen. They're going to have some sex party now or somethin'!"

Snake scoffed in disgust but huffed and leaned on the window, watching the girls taking their little private 'sex- ed' class.

Jesus this killer has really wrecked fear over the town.

"Mr Raditch?" the secretary came into the office, "We have reports that Liberty Van Zandt is missing."

Raditch's mouth fell, and so did Snake, looking at another with horror.

((**))

"Can't wait for tonight man, Darcy Edwards will soon be mine." Spinner told Jay, then laughed like a evil genius after

Jay snickered, shaking his head. "If you say so." they sat in the back of class, waiting for first to begin. "I always thought you lost yours to Michealchuck."

"Everything but." sighed Spinner helplessly. "I need Darcy tonight."

"What makes you so sure she's a virgin?"

Spinner gave Jay a dumb look. "She is, alright?"

"Alright." Jay said, lifting his hands in defense with a slight chuckle. He was only teasing Spin anyways.

Jay then snapped out of it, seeing his certain favorite blonde pass his classroom. His head tilted back, to watch her go into the girls room.

"Be right back." he told Spinner, getting up and going after her.

"Class is about to begin!" hissed Spinner but Jay was out of there like lightning.

((((**)))

Outside, the girls were finishing up with some questions when Holy J mumbled to Chantel beside her, "God I'm SO bored."

Chantel giggled and looked around before over at her suddenly quiet friend, Darcy, to watch her tuck her hair behind her ears and noticed something on her wrist.

"DARCY!" she gasped, not believing it. It was a green sex bracelet!

Darcy turned from listening to Manny to look at Chantels wide eyes and looked down to what she was staring at. Her ravine bracelets.

Chantel, her own 'best friend' was giving her a look of such disgust. "I can't believe you-"

"Chantel!" squeeled Darcy, grabbing it off her wrist and pushing it into her pocket, "You would of done it too okay?!"

"Not **that,"** Chantel taunted, "This is about losing our virginity, not blowing off some guy. I know what that bracelet means!"

Embarrassed, Darcy shot up and ran off. Everyone turned and Manny stopped speaking to watch Darcy too, run off. "Watch and learn ladies, the walk of shame." Manny joked.

((((((*****)))))

"God yes!" Emma moaned.

Jay had snuck into the girls bathroom after Emma, shutting the door and knowing everyone was in their classes now. All but him and Emma. The girls room was pink, with old checkered 80's flooring and pink corny stalls.

He had caught Emma off gaurd, grabbing her as soon as he entered and locked the door. He pushed her up against the pink stall wall and lifted her body up as they kissed happily. He hadn't seen her in a day. She missed him too. She couldn't believe how crazy she really did make him. He was so hard, and she felt it every time she rocked against him as they hungrily kissed and he ran his fingers up her skirt.

She threw her head back up against the pink stall and panted. He put his head down on her shoulder, and panted as well, feeling like he could come just by her grinding against him and moaning the way she did.

The bell rang again, but they ignored it.

"Feel good?" Jay asked, not missing a beat. He went to kissing her neck but clenched his teeth by her throat when she grinded against his most sensitive part.

"Yessss." she whimpered and finally, he felt her thighs tighten around his hand. She climaxed, shakingly, and then clung to him, burying her head in the croak of his neck and whimpered once more. He held her up easily, soothed her until she calmed down, and kissed her head until he slid her back down on her shakey legs.

He loved the look of her coming undone, and how pink her lips got, probably from biting down on them, and her eyes, it was like burning suns after she'd climaxed. He cupped her face, staring at her, before leaning down and kissing her again.

She giggled a bit out of breath and pulled away, "Geez," she teased, putting her hands on his chest, "I'm getting a little worn out, Hogart. Try warning a girl when you do that sort of thing to her."

He grinned mischievously, watching her walk to the girls door and unlock it, taking one more deep breath to catch her own.

"Better run to class, Gp." he taunted playfully. She was running late now.

She leaned on the door, about to go, passing him one more smile back with a playful glare until leaving. He chuckled, and shook his head while looking down and played with his hands.

That girl was finally his. **Finally.** He heart lept out of his chest happily.

The door opened, and Jay looked up to Darcy Edwards. She didn't look like the girl who ran crying from Manny's 'sex ed' class anymore. She had a dark look in her eyes and grumbled at him, "This is the **girls** washroom, Jay."

She went to the mirror, fixing her hair and make up that had run down from crying

"Hmm, funny." Jay remarked, and went to go. He looked over his shoulder, and paused "How's everything going?"

She looked back at him from the mirror and raised an eyebrow, "Good." she went back to fixing her hair.

"Good." he left with that.

(((**)))

"She's changing you man, you're all...nice, now." Spinner almost shivered like that was a BAD thing.

"I am **not** that nice." Jay corrected Spinner, after telling him he was now dating Emma. They sat at the counter at the Dot and Jay raised his finger at Spinner,"In fact, I'm so not nice, that right now, I'm warning you just this once, that if you ever call me 'nice' or Emma's little lap dog, I'll ring your neck." he raised an eyebrow, "Clear?"

"Crystal." blinked Spinner, wide eyed, and knowing Jay could beat him to a bloody pulp. He then grinned, "So? What are you going to do about **that**?"

Jay turned, confused, and then saw Sean coming into the Dot, and going to Manny and Emma's table. He clenched his jaw and saw Sean go straight to Emma. Couldn't he just fucking leave her be?

((**))

"Hey Em." greeted Sean.

Emma and Manny both looked up from studying for science, and Manny raised an eyebrow at him. What could Sean Cameron possibly want?

"Manny." he greeted her too after seeing her give him a look.

"Hey Sean." Emma greeted, scratching her neck and looking back down to her studies. She felt him come over and sit next to her. Her eyes gazed up, knowing Jay was at the counter up front with Spinner. She gulped, locking eyes with him, he had clearly seen Sean too.

She turned her head to Sean and he began to ask, "So tonight, are you going to that...party?"

Emma's wide bulged a bit before squinting. He was ASKING her?! "Why would I go to that?"

Sean shrugged, "Why not?"

Manny too bit the end of her pencil, trying to focus on her homework but this, next to her, was WAY more interesting.

Emma now knew she should tell Sean, about her and Jay, but before she could the chair across her table shrieked back on the floor, and a body sat in it and leaned forward on their table. Both her and Sean looked up to Jay, his eyes hard on Sean. He didn't look like the type to mess with right now. Emma blushed and smiled a bit, looking down.

Sean looked at Emma, and back at Jay who raised an eyebrow at him to take the hint. He got it. But... it-it wasn't fair. "Are you serious?" he snapped, looking back at Emma. " **Him** , Emma?!"

Her mouth fell, glancing around the table and then grabbed her books, "Manny lets go." she turned to stand up to now seeing Jay and Sean standing to just go nose to nose. "JAY!" she snapped.

He was better than this.

Jay and Sean glared another down hard. Sean clenched his fists and Jay squinted his eyes until he snickered.

"Jay come on," Emma begged, sliding her hand into his and Manny guided her out, and Emma pulled on Jay's to make him follow.

Before Jay turned with her, he taunted Sean quietly, "I have no need to fight. I won the girl." he confirmed with a careless shrug.

Sean wasn't worth it.

The point is, Emma was with Jay, and Jay wasn't going to screw that up like Sean had multiple times.

Sean's blood boiled, watching them go.

"Sean?"

He turned to Ellie standing with Ashley and snapped, "What, Ellie!? What?!" What in god's name did she want from him?!

She jumped, and her and Ashley shared a skidish look until she bit her lip, "We...we were wondering if you had a 'partner' for the ravine tonight." she and Ashley tried to hide their smirks as Sean continued to stare, until he blinked, and finally got it.

Two girls? At once? Ashley AND Ellie?

Suddenly losing Emma to Jay didn't matter anymore.

He smirked, and they smiled back.

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE: Reviews please! Aw poor Sean, I can't make him into the COMPLETE bad guy! I love him. So I gave him two girls to make up for it hehe. Ravine party is coming soon! But doesn't it feel just like an easy place for the killer to catch them all and have a knife party? Keep reading to find out! also start reviewing who you think the killer is before I post the last chapter up!**_


	8. Well, It Just Got A Little Bloody

Students from Degrassi, and even Lakehurst, was showing up at the ravine, carrying cooler, condoms, and even setting up tents all around. There was one big bonfire, and music was blasting. Anyone who wanted to party, could, but everyone who had a tent, knew they were here for more than just partying.

"Killer can't get me if I have sex with her **tonight** , man." a stoner said to his friend, puffing strongly on his joint.

His friend gave him a wierd look, "Whose HER man? You've been so high you hadn't even picked out a girl."

The red eyes of the stoner widened, "ooooh, SHIT, maaaan." he sang with a distraught look. "You're right!"

The friend shrugged, and nodded to the crowd of teenagers coming to party and parking. "I'm sure you'll find SOMEBODY here looking for it man." they both laughed.

Cars came to a shrieking hault, some blasted with music. Kids were crawling out of the cars, already drunk, and some howling for the fun that was about to happen tonight.

Over by the woods, Emma and Jay had parked by their 'spot' and thought they had more time to themselves before the party came.

"Look at it, it's like a riot." snickered Jay, a little amused and looked out his windsheild with Emma like they were at the drive in.

Their friends were making a bigger bonfire, passing out booze to another. Almost the whole school of Degrassi was there. Jay saw even Towerz pass and snickered, "He's not even a virgin."

"I'm sure he'll help some poor, helpless girl." Emma muttered sarcastically.

Jay noticed her tone, and turned his head, frowning sadly. "I know it sucks Em, but it's their choice on what they do."

Emma sucked in a breath but nodded, "I know." She just felt bad for the girls who'd regret it. Forced into something like this because of some crazed killer.

"You wanna go?" Jay asked, pulling his keys out until Emma reached out and stopped his hand from putting it in the ignition.

"Lets stay. Least here we can't be alone." she told him.

He joked playfully, "I kinda _**want**_ to be alone with my girlfriend, Em." he raised an eyebrow for her to get the point. Watching everyone get laid while he and Emma 'waited' wasn't exactly his idea of 'fun'.

"Girlfriend?" she repeated, smiling brightly now and turning her head in mock wonder. "Is that what I am?"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Don't make me say it."

She sang to him, "You loooove me, you want me to be your giiiirl friend, you want marrrrrry me. " she got her way, as Jay opened his car door and rolled his eyes.

"I regret letting you make me watch Miss Congeniality before we came here." he taunted, slamming the door shut behind him and waiting for her to get out, follow him, and have her own way since they were now staying at the party.

She giggled and got out, him on the other side now and opening her door for her, closing it after her. He pulled her roughly, but playfully into his arms and she gasped and smiled up at him.

The two shared a slow smile, as in saying 'truce', and he leaned down, kissing her deeply. Some people walked by, watching the kiss grow hot, as he pushed her up against the car.

"Get it!" yelled a passing guy, with his arm over his girl.

Emma pushed Jay off, blushing madly and they watched the horny little teenagers walking past them to join the party. Emma rolled her eyes to Jay and then led the way to find their friends.

"Spinster!" called Jay, walking to his friend who sat near the bonfire, Darcy on his lap. Guess Spinner was getting his wish.

"Jay!" he greeted happily, gulping his beer and then noticed Emma. He caught Jay's warning glare and he chuckled, raising his one hand in surrender. "EMma." he greeted nicely.

Emma just rolled her eyes, shared a look with Jay, and glanced to Darcy who was staring at her and Jay too. She must be putting two and two together as well. Emma and Jay were dating.

"Aren't you two cute." Darcy said with a tight smile.

"Lets go." Jay told Emma, putting his hand on the small of her back, guiding her away.

"Oh, ew." EMma said and stopped in her tracks with him by her side. The two saw Manny on the dance floor, and taking Toby's hand, leading him to a tent. "OH, double ew." she wrinkled her nose as Jay had to laugh out loud until she smacked his arm.

((**))

Inside another tent, with another pair, laid Alex and Paige. "T-this counts right?" panted Paige, after Alex hungerily kissed her.

"Sure it does." Alex shrugged, not really knowing, nor caring. She was going to have sex with Queen B! Huh! Who knew!? She was a lesbian.

((**))

In another tent, Toby shuffled awkwardly on top of Manny, both naked, but her bra still on. He wiggled, and Manny wrinkled her nose but waited.

"A-are you-"

"Yes." he hissed, not liking the fact Manny was so intimidating to have sex with right now. He thought it was a dream when she asked him if he wanted her 'help'. He knew it was out of pity, but he'd take what he could get. But, even as he studied all week on how to 'pleasure the lady', he couldn't make Manny even moan once.

Toby then shuddered, his eyes almost rolling back, and Manny felt him inside her finally.

"Tobes?" she whispered.

He groaned.

Manny sighed and nodded. Yup. That was it. He just came. Congrats virgin!

"There you go Toby, you're not a virgin anymore." she patted his head, pushed him off her, and got up.

((**))

Outside, back at the party, the teens were getting hot and heavy even on the dance floor.

"Lets go get a tent." Darcy whispered in Spinners ear, getting up and leading him towards it. She eyed Emma before she passed and whispered, "Better hurry Em."

"I'm not..." she drifted off, and Darcy took the hint, glancing back at Jay who too looked like he didn't need to be told when to have sex either. She was shocked, glancing back at Emma and then shrugged, being pulled into a tent by Spinner.

Emma and Jay shared a look, and watched them go. Suddenly, a voice on a loud mic spoke up, "Everyone who did not bring a tent, move your action somewhere else!" everyone on the dance floor groaned, but nodded, grabbing another and going back to their cars to go find a place somewhere else..or just had sex in their cars.

"Lets go." Jay told Emma.

Meanwhile, a few tents down, Manny had popped out of Toby's tent alone, buttoning up the rest of her shirt. She sighed, a little sadly and began to walk home but first had to squish through the crowd.

Guess she'd always be 'that slut' huh? Least she got to finally put that nickname to some good use... .

"Manny." she heard and looked up, stopping in her tracks to see Craig Mannings looking down at her, his leather jacket on, curly brown hair in it's cute shaggy form.

"Craig, what are you doing here?" she laughed a little, confused, "You're not...you know."

"Neither are you." he reminded.

She looked around, and blushed. True. God, now she REALLY looked like some slut huh?

"I was looking for you." he admitted. She eyed him wearily, and he began to form a charming smile, "All these people talking about their 'firsts', made me miss mine."

Manny really blushed now, smiling and rolling her eyes.

Guess her and Craig would never really be over, huh?

((**))

Spinner now was on top of Darcy in their tent, shuffling himself to get into position, her legs now wrapped around his waist.

She waited impatiently, "Just do it already-" Darcy gasped out loud, and he had thrusted inside her. She moaned and shut her eyes.

"Oh fuck, Darc-" Spinner then stopped, feeling, well, she didn't feel TIGHT. you know? Like a virgin **should.** Nor was she whimpering or hard to get inside of.

"Spin?"

"Uh huh?" he groaned, feeling her thrust against him. Okay, NOW he knew she wasn't a virgin!

"Your parents always told you about a girls first time right?" she asked.

He opened his eyes, looking down at her, "Uh.." before he could respond, he suddenly gasped, but in terrible pain. "UH!"

"Well it just got a little bloody." Darcy sneered in his ear, and he looked down, feeling something had stabbed into his gut.

A knife. In Darcy's hand. She yanked it out, then pushed him off her.

(((**)))

"Guys need a ride home?" Jay asked, passing Craig and Manny with Emma. They were about to leave when Manny heard a zip, then a wierd sound and turned, to scream.

Emma looked back with everyone else, wondering what happened, to see Spinner crawling out of his tent, bloody, and blood swimming out his mouth before he collapsed on the ground, dead.

That's when Darcy came out of the tent, and her eyes were red, blood shot. She held the knife, and she only wore her jeans and bra, blood all over her. She looked up from Spinner, and then glared madly at them and then into Emma's eyes.

Emma's eyes widened, knowing just why Darcy was going to come after her next. Virgin.

The four quickly put it together actually, as Jay grabbed Emma and Craig yelled, "RUN!" he too grabbed Manny's hand, and they took off into the woods to where Jay's car was parked. Whether or not Craig, Jay or Manny were 'safe', they still didn't feel comfortable around a PHYCO KILLER WITH A KNIFE!

"Open the door, open the door!" shrieked Manny with a blood curling scream. She and the rest of them tried opening the orange civic door as Jay fished for his keys and Darcy was getting closer.

"SHE'S COMING!" Emma shouted, wishing Jay would fucking hurry it up!

"AH HAH!" he yelled, getting the key and unlocked the doors. They all dashed in. Darcy was just about to get to Emma but the blonde was faster, until Darcy thought quicker and shut the door faster than Emma would of liked, on her leg.

Emma cried out in pain, her ankle between the shut door and Darcy's weight on it. Emma, now helpless, didn't have the hold of the door that Darcy happily swung open, lifting her knife up over Emma.

Jay had got out, and ran over there like lightening, catching Darcy's arm before it lunged down on Emma who screamed, as did Manny from the back seat.

Darcy looked back at Jay, and looked absolutely devastated that he stopped her from killing Emma, to then gasp when he grabbed the knife from her and pushed her back to the ground.

Darcy fell to the ground, and whipped her bloody lip, glaring hatefully up at Jay and the rest of the group who got out of the car. Jay opened the door, and bent down to cup Emma's face. "You okay, Em?"

"Darcy, how could you!?" shouted Manny behind Craig, who stood in front protectively.

Back with Jay, Emma nodded, sniffing a bit and tears in her eyes. She looked back, horrified at Darcy. Why did she do this?! Why was she the killer?

"Oh shut **up** you skanky." Crawled Darcy, getting up. They inched back but just a little bit, Jay remembered he held the weapon and held the knife up, Emma by his side with his arm around her since her hurt leg and she clung to him.

Manny gasped and snapped, "We're not friends anymore!"

"Well DUH!" taunted Darcy, rolling her eyes and grabbed something from her pocket, "you think I don't come prepared?!" she yelled at Jay, who held the knife, "I got something a little scarier than _**that."**_

She brought out a gun, and their eyes widened, for a blue and red light to then blind their eyes. Darcy, confused, look back.

 _ **BANG!**_

Emma gasped, her eyes widening. A bullet went into Darcy's neck, and blood shot out onto all of them. Darcy turned her head from the cops who had showed up from behind her, and stared at her 'friends' one last time, before falling to the ground.

"We got her!" a cop yelled into his walkie talkie as Snake and Raditch stood by him, by his cop car. They had called him to come break this party up, but seemed they came and saved the day instead.

Holy shit.

"The killer was Darcy?" Snake asked Raditch who gave him a 'duh' look, seeing how things looked right about now.

Emma shook in Jay's arms and whimpered when she saw Darcy twitch from the ground a few feet away, "She's still alive."

"Shh," Jay whispered, letting her go and leaving her by Craig and Manny to go check.

"Jay don't!" Emma begged.

He went anyways, slowly. The cops on the other side of the woods were coming, but Jay got there first, looking down at Darcy who choked on blood and looked up at him as he slowly bent down.

Emma, Manny and Craig watched Jay bend down, and it looked like Darcy had whispered something, before her body went limp, and her eyes shut in the pool of blood around her.

It took a second, but Jay finally stood up, and turned back to them.

Emma's heart pounded, glad they were okay, that he was okay. He went to her too, happily, and hugged her tight. "You okay?" he asked, worriedly.

She nodded. As long as they were a live, she was good. "What'd she say?" she asked Jay.

She pulled away and Jay shrugged as the cops ran over, identifying the killer and calling for back up help. Some students in the tents were crawling out as well, some still virgins . Thank god. And others, already regretting this whole thing, once they found out the killer had been shot down.

There was one couple, no, threesome, who didn't regret it though. Sean smirked, pulling Ellie and Ashley along to his car, "Lets get out of here."

Back to Jay and Emma, they embraced another in this madness, as more police cars showed up.

"She said she was sorry." Jay told Emma.

Emma's shoulders fell and she clung herself to Jay. Darcy must of snapped or something, under the pressure she usually was under. Everyone expected her to be holy, or perfect, or whatever, and it must of made her snap.

Emma tried to understand it, but she couldn't, but at least it was over. "Can you take me home?" she begged, with big eyes up at him.

He looked down, and parted his mouth, to glance at Snake. "Sure. Your Step Dad's here-"

"No, I just..want to be with you. Take me to your place?"

He swallowed, but nodded, taking her hand to pull her to his car. They snuck out of there before anybody questioned them.

 **AUTHOR: ONE MORE CHAPTER GUYS! I Need the reviews though! Give em too meeee! haha**


	9. Safe and Sound?

Sweaty, and slightly laughing together, Emma and Jay faced another and he caressed her hair while she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Worth your wait?" he smugly asked, covering her more with his bed sheet and rested his hand on her waist. She laid naked under, and completely satisfied with giving her virginity up to him.

She giggled tiredly, slowly drifting to sleep and just nodded before waking up and asking with a bit of shame, " Do you think we should of waited?" she bit her lip.

He growled, running his finger over her lower lip and then bent down, catching it into his mouth and kissed her passionately. Did it look like he thought they should of waited any longer?

"You said you were ready." Jay said after pulling away.

She nodded, "I was."

"Then don't let Darcy and what she did ruin this for you." Jay confirmed. She stopped biting her lip, and nodded, smiling slightly. "It was good right?" he asked, and then smirked.

She rolled her eyes smiling but nodded, cuddling back into him. She felt so safe and sound.

((((((((((******)))))))

"It just doesn't make any sense. One little girl was the killer?" one cop asked his partner, watching the paramedics roll Darcy's dead body away in a body bag on the stretcher. They still stood in the ravine, where it was starting to spit rain.

The partner nodded, just as confused, "Her friend said she was a cheerleader, and that they had practice the night Liberty Van Zandt was killed."

"Darcy was at the practice?" the cop asked.

His partner nodded, "From start to end said the friend. So, our timing is a little off from Libertys death or-"

"Darcy had a crime partner." the cop declared. They nodded.

(((****)))

"So?" Emma asked, smirking sexily and hugging her knees to her chest with Jay's sheet still around her naked body as she watched him walk around his room. "This makes you my boyfriend _, officially_ , right?"

He snickered, shaking his head with a gorgeous grin and was starting the fireplace in front of the bed as he nodded.

"No more Sean?" he asked, just to make sure and raised an eyebrow over his shoulder to see her glare. He chuckled. That meant no then.

"No more Alex or ravine girls?" Emma corrected herself, "No more ravine **at all** and those stupid bracelets **?"**

Jay couldn't agree more. He had some old sex bracelets that laid on his dresser and Emma watched him grab some, red, yellow and green, and tossed them into the fire. She smiled happily, and he grinned too as he crawled back into bed with her.

(((*)))

"Bring her downtown. The morgue can deal with her." The cop told the paramedic at the ravine still who had just lifted Darcy's body bag into the ambulance.

The cop scoffed in disgust when her hand had fell out the zipper when they lifted her too roughly into the vehicle. He noticed a green braclette around her wrist.

"Sir!" the cop heard and turned to another.

"There's one more victim."

(((**))))

Emma pushed Jay back onto the bed, getting a small chuckle from him and then he stared in a trance as she climbed on top of him. Her hair dangling in his face as she leant down towards him to kiss him. Their tongues met again. Their kisses had the intimacy as if they had been together for years, cause they were meant to be. Jay really believed that now.

"God I fucking love you." he whispered. She whispered it back, and then yelped when he grabbed her and tossed her easily to the bottom now, he on top.

She moaned in his ear again as he began to work his mouth down to her neck and ear lobes.

(((**))

The cop brought his flashlight over to the crime scene of another victim. A tent was half open, and the cop peaked inside to a dead boy with a deep stab wound in his stomach.

"Yup." said the other cop who brought him over to check it out, "He's been identified, name is Kody Lambert."

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Kody kissed her hand, making Emma force down her laugh, "Nice to meet you, Emma. I'm Kody Lambert."**_

 _ **Jay grabbed Kodys wrist now tightly, glaring openly at him now and Kody let go of Emma's hand quick. Even Emma turned her head to see the dark look in Jay's eyes. "Get lost,**_ _Lambert_ _ **." even Kody winced but nodded quickly, and looked happy when Jay let go.**_

END OF FLASHBACK.

(((*)))

Emma laughed, trying to get away from Jay in the kitchen. "I just wanted some water!" she insisted. He was REALLY wearing her out. The sex was good, amazing! But she needed a rest!

She giggled when he pressed her back against the wall. The coolness of it but the warmth of his skin back on hers, made her moan. Her mouth then dropped as he began to slide his member into her, and she was shocked he could go another round again, but he did note before, she drove him **crazy**. She was also shocked that she still barely feel like she could fit him.

"Jay!" as he began to thrust into her against the wall, her orgasm rose up within her. "Oh... my... God..." she let out one word every time he thrust into her.

Jay put his hands under each one of her legs and lifted her like a feather off the floor, pinning her against the wall. She responded by wrapping her bare legs around his back allowing him to get deeper inside her.

That was the tipping point for her and she felt the orgasm rush from her pussy all the way through her body as she threw her head back and let out a muted scream. He continued to thrust into her sending wave upon wave through her body. "Don't... ever... stop." She managed to say, barely in a whisper with her eyes closed in ecstasy. He grunted every time he drove his cock deep into her pussy. Her shuddering orgasms continued.

He kissed her neck as she continued to cum and nibbled her ear lobe. "I'm so close" He said to her.

Emma did everything in her power to help him come, she even clenched her hands down his back side and Jay finally jerked, and groaned, and she felt him explode. He panted in her ear, and she caressed his hair as he shuddered and they stayed like that against the wall for some time.

Emma closed her eyes, and laid her head down on his shoulder. She'd be with this guy, the love of her life, forever, and she knew it.

Meanwhile, Jay too was having his own thoughts, just not about her at the moment, but just what Darcy had really said to him before she died...

 **FLASHBACK FROM TONIGHT:**

 _ **Emma shook in Jay's arms and whimpered when she saw Darcy twitch from the ground a few feet away, "She's still alive."**_

 _ **"Shh," Jay whispered, letting her go and leaving her by Craig and Manny to go check.**_

 _ **"Jay don't!" Emma begged.**_

 _ **He went anyways, slowly. The cops on the other side of the woods were coming, but Jay got there first, looking down at Darcy who choked on blood and looked up at him as he slowly bent down.**_

 _ **Between just he and Darcy, she stared up at him, the light in her eyes shining out.**_

 **"How could you?" Darcy cried and whimpered as he bent down near her. She snuffled and Jay tilted his head, looking at the wound in her neck, the blood dripping down. He glanced at her wrist when her hand tried to reach out to him, but he didn't take it, and the green bracelet around her wrist caught his eye though.**

 **She was just another dumb ravine slut. Another one of his flaws, another part of his past he was locking away for good. Emma was his future, his everything.**

 **She sobbed one more last breath, "I loved you. I did this for you."**

 **Jay locked eyes on her, "Don't you get it?" he snickered and leaned closer, "It was all for** **her."** **the light in Darcy's eyes began to fade while betrayal covered over her face and she glanced at Emma. His eyes darkened as he whispered his last words to her, "I love** _ **her**_ _ **."**_

 **After Darcy took her last breath, Jay walked back to Emma, and they embraced another in this madness, as more police cars showed up.**

 **"What did she say?" Emma had asked him.**

 **"She said she was sorry." Jay lied, holding Emma closer. Emma's shoulders fell and she clung herself to Jay. She was his now, all his.**

END OF FLASHBACK.

Jay smirked darkly, clenching his hands tighter around Emma's hips, and he kissed the curve of Emma's shoulder blade before he bent down a bit, picking her up and then carrying her to his bed.

She was all his now, just as he planned all along with Darcy from the start. The crazy self righteous idiot may of thought the motive of killing virgins was for other reasons, like Spinner and other guys who always tried pressuring her into sex, so this was about 'payback', but it was really all about Emma, and how to scare her right into Jay's arms, permanently.

You heard him, his first few words at the start...

He'd do **just anything** to have her.

She drove him **crazy.**

 **He loved her.**

 **One last flashback :**

 **"Better run to class, Gp." he taunted Emma playfully. She was running late now from their little make out in the girls washroom.**

 **Emma leaned on the door, about to go, passing him one more smile back with a playful glare until leaving. He chuckled, and shook his head while looking down and played with his hands.**

 **That girl was finally his.** Finally. **He heart lept out of his chest happily.**

 **The door opened, and Jay looked up to Darcy Edwards. She didn't look like the girl who ran crying from Manny's 'sex ed' class anymore. She had a dark look in her eyes and grumbled at him, "This is the** girls **washroom, Jay."**

 **She went to the mirror, fixing her hair and make up that had run down from crying**

 **"Hmm, funny." Jay remarked, and went to go. He looked over his shoulder, and paused "How's everything going?"**

 **She looked back at him from the mirror and raised an eyebrow, "** **Good."** **she went back to fixing her hair.**

 **"Good." he left with that.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

End of story. Him and Emma would live happily.. ever, after.

(Dance with the devil-Breaking Ben)

 _Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

 _Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

 _I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

 _I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

 _[Chorus:]_ _  
Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

 _I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

 _I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE: DONE! Hope you guys liked it, and understood it. If you didn't, here's the low down:**_

 _ **Darcy was always so religious and self righteous and a bit naive, I think if Jay could of talked her into sleeping with Spinner in season 5, he could of definitely seduced her in season 4 (hense her bracelets, she did oral on him), and he also talked her into doing his dirty work for him (murdering). So he and Darcy planned to kill 'virgins', like ones who pressured her into sex aka Spinner. Jay killed Adam for flirting with Emma, he also killed Liberty to scare Emma more into his arms. Amy and Greg was Darcy, which Jay pressured her into doing, and she did it since she 'loved' him. Jay never loved her, he used her, and this was all so Jay could have Emma, keep her, and get her virginity too. Hes obsessed/crazy in love with her. He knew Sean, her purity, and their reputations stood in the way of them, so he destroyed those. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!**_


	10. AUTHOR NOTE

Author Note:

i'd love to do a sequel guys but I wouldn't know how! Jay was the real killer, I wouldn't know how to plan another story out where he still gets the girl you know? lol . I mean, review if you have some ideas! I'd love to be able to do it. Maybe copy cat killer? But how? And why?


End file.
